The One Where Monica Dates Kip
by FictionWriter91
Summary: Chandler needs help with the rent, so when he runs into a guy desperate for a room, he invites him into the gang. Kip Wilson was down on his luck until he met Monica Geller via Chandler Bing. Sparks flew, and a relationship was started. My version of Kip and Monica's relationship before the show started and before Joey and Rachel entered the gang.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So, I have had this idea for a while, and I wanted to write it since it's still fresh in my brain. I don't know if any of you have watched or heard of Bosom Buddies (Tom Hanks's show...only 2 seasons), but it's hilarious, and his name was Kip. He also lived in New York. I got this great idea that he could somehow have ended up being Chandler's roommate. It's sort of a crossover with Bosom Buddies I guess. Anyway, picture a very young Tom Hanks as Kip, and we're all set! Happy reading! My apologies if this has been done already!**

* * *

Chandler Bing had no idea the dire consequences of inviting Kip Wilson into his apartment to stay while he recovered from his break up with Sonny. He had met the man in the bar downstairs, and he was actually in tears and worrying about where he was going to go because his roommate and friend, Henry, was off and getting married, and Kip couldn't afford to stay where he currently was. Chandler had been intrigued by the whole dressing up as women thing to get cheap rent (and had laughed when Kip said it fell flat after a year and they eventually had to move out), and he sympathized when Kip explained how it all fell short with Sonny. Chandler needed someone to help him pay rent, so he offered his apartment. Kip had been ever so grateful, and Chandler had felt good. Until now.

It was 1990, and Monica was making eyes at Kip from across the bar. For some reason, this irked Chandler to no end.

"Can I get you another beer, Kip?" Monica asked.

"Sure," he grinned at her. He winked at Chandler, who mimed vomiting once Kip had turned away. Kip was a little older than they were at 28, and Chandler felt that Monica should go for a man closer to her age, not someone older. She was only 21 for crying out loud!

"Thanks, doll," Kip said, touching her hand after. Chandler closed his eyes. When Kip had gone to the restroom half an hour later, Monica went over to Chandler at his bar stool.

"I think I like Kip," she blurted out.

"No, really?" Chandler asked, sarcastic.

"Chandler! He's super cute, and I think he's into me too."

"You think?"

"Stop it," she laughed, swatting at him. Chandler downed more beer in response.

"He's a writer," she went on. "I love writers. He's sensitive. He's kind and caring. He loves his parents. What more could I ask for?"

"Someone who didn't used to pretend to be a woman to get cheap rent?" Chandler asked.

"You're only sore cos you didn't think of it first," Monica scoffed. "And it was originally Henry's idea, not Kip's."

"Cos that makes it better," Chandler said, rolling his eyes.

"Look, can you just let him know I'm interested? It would mean a lot to me," Monica said, biting her lip. Chandler sighed.

"Fine," he agreed. She hopped a little and raced back to her chair where Phoebe was waiting before Kip returned. Ross entered then before Chandler could say anything.

"Hey," he said, plopping down beside Chandler. "What's up?"

"Aren't you too married to spend time with us?" Chandler asked. Ross had recently been married to Carol, and he was successfully rubbing it into their faces.

"Nah. Carol's out with friends anyway," Ross replied. "Thought I'd come hang out with you guys."

"A pity, nothing better to do hang out then," Chandler said.

"What's with you?" Ross asked.

"Yea, man. You're a little sour," Kip chimed in.

"Bad day at work," Chandler lied.

"Ah, yes. The processing of numbers is the hardest career I've heard," Kip teased.

"Shut up," Chandler muttered.

"Hey, Ross," Kip started. "What would you say if I asked you permission to date your sister?"

The beer that had been in Chandler's mouth was now spewed all over the place. Both Ross and Kip stared at him.

"There was a bug," Chandler said, gesturing. He wiped at his mouth. Kip had some nerve!  
"Um, I...I dunno," Ross admitted. "It's kinda weird."

"Good weird?" Kip asked. Ross hemmed and hawed for a moment.

"I like that you asked before doing it," Ross said. "I also like you. I don't see anything wrong with it. Just don't break her heart or I'll have to kill you."

"Ha, okay," Kip snorted. He clapped Ross's shoulder as he hopped off his stool. "I'll be back."

"Wait, here? Now?!" Ross asked, appalled. Chandler snickered. The awkwardness was amazing, and Chandler thrived off of other people's awkwardness.

"Hey, Mon," Kip said, going over to her and leaning against her table. Phoebe was off dancing with some guy she'd just met, so Monica was alone for the moment.

"Yea?" she said, shivering. He was so close to her.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me sometime," Kip said. Monica felt her heart race. Thank God for Chandler! He actually pulled through for her, or so she thought.

"I...I would like that," she smiled. He smiled back and touched her cheek.

"That's great. How does tomorrow night sound?"

"It sounds perfect," Monica gushed.

"Awesome. I'll pick you up at six," Kip said, still smiling. He went back over to Ross and Chandler, giving her a wave over his shoulder.

"Just like that?" Ross asked.

"Just like that," Kip answered.

...

"Dude, I don't know how I feel about this," Ross said, pacing Chandler's apartment. It was the next day, and Kip was out getting flowers for Monica. Chandler was sitting on the stool watching Ross freak out.

"He's a guy dating your sister," Chandler said. "What's wrong with that."

"It's a guy dating my sister!" Ross shouted. "She's my little sister! I'm supposed to protect her."

"Ross, it's Kip. Crossdressing Kip. Remember? She'll probably dump him within the week," Chandler snorted. He hoped so at least. Things could get really awkward around here if they dated longer than a week.

"Right, right, and that's why it's weird," Ross said. "That right there!"

"Chill, dude," Chandler said. "He's straight. I have the moan memories to prove it."

"The...what?" Ross asked.

"Nevermind. Just relax and let the kids have fun," Chandler said.

"That's another thing. He's seven years older than her," Ross ranted.

"He's wise."

"He's experienced," Ross corrected.

"Just let it go. I'm sure Monica has had some experience too," Chandler said. He immediately regretted the words when he saw Ross go paler than a sheet of paper.

"Y-y-you had to say that," he choked.

"Ross, buddy, hang in there," Chandler urged. Kip returned then, and Ross turned to face him.

"You're really going through with this?" Ross asked.

"Um, yea. That was the plan," Kip replied. "You okay, buddy?"

"Just...fine," Ross answered, sitting down on the stool beside Chandler with such force even Chandler moved a little.

"Great! I'll be back by 11. Or maybe later," Kip winked. Both Ross and Chandler felt sick as Kip went out the door and over to Monica's. This whole thing was gonna be a disaster.

...

"I had a really great time," Monica said. They were standing at her door, and Kip was hovering. She knew what that meant. Monica had kissed a guy before. Sort of. When he leaned in and touched his lips to hers, she felt a feeling she'd never experienced before. Maybe it was love.

"Wow," she said after.

"I know," Kip agreed.

"Will I see you again?"

"I live right here," Kip laughed, pointing at his door.

"I know. I'm just overwhelmed," Monica laughed nervously. He kissed her again.

"I will see you again, and again and again," Kip promised. "You better go inside, though. I don't want to give you the wrong impression of me."

"Okay," Monica laughed again. He touched her face before she went inside.

"Someone's in loooove," Phoebe commented from the couch. She was grinning, though. Monica grinned back. Perhaps she was.

...

"So, how was it?" Chandler asked. He didn't really want to know. It just seemed like something to say after your roommate went on a date.

"It was amazing. She's amazing. Oh my God! I think I'm in love," Kip said, swooning.

"I see," Chandler said.

"I'm gonna go to bed and relive that entire evening," Kip said, doing just that. Chandler was left alone in the middle of the apartment wondering just what was going to happen next.

* * *

 **I only have one request: Don't make predictions or guess what I'm going to do with the story. It ruins the story if your guess turns out to be my original idea and then** **I will feel I can't write the story anymore cos it looks like I took your idea even tho it was already mine. Sorry if that's confusing. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so the ages of these Friends are so freaking confusing and always changing, but I'm going to use their birth dates that are given on the Friends Wiki site and that's that. I'm tired of trying to nail it down, and if it's wrong, I don't care lol. That being said, I have changed the year to 1990 as that is when Monica is 21, not 1989.**

* * *

Chandler woke up with a headache, and when this happened, he was particularly grumpy for pretty much the entire day. No exceptions. He sat at the counter staring at his coffee mug and wondering how he was going to get through the day when Kip came out. Then he remembered the Big Date that had happened last night. Yech.

"Morning," Kip said, getting his cereal ready.

"Urgh," Chandler replied.

"Oh no, headache?" Kip asked. Chandler had to admit, the guy was hypersensitive to his surroundings and knew everyone so damn well.

"Yea."

"You should look into those migraine pills," Kip suggested, carrying on with his routine.

"These aren't migraines. I know what a migraine is," Chandler shuddered. He'd had a couple in his lifetime, and he hated them.

"Well, it's still worth talking to your doctor about," Kip shrugged. He started shoveling his cereal into his mouth. Chandler couldn't watch.

"I'll think about it."

"Good," Kip said through his food. They didn't talk again until he was finished.

"You think it's too soon to go on another date with Monica?" Kip asked.

"No idea," Chandler answered, keeping his head down. Why was he getting pulled into this?

"I don't want to look desperate, but I also can't wait to see her again."

"So see her again," Chandler said, rolling his eyes. What did he care?

"All right. I'm off. Feel better, buddy," Kip said, grabbing his bag and heading out the door. Chandler was a little envious that he worked for an advertising company. It seemed like fun. Kip also had started doing writing on the side, which apparently was hot in men. Chandler made a note of this. He dragged his sorry butt out the door and headed to work. It was going to be a lousy day.

...

Chandler walked into the bar after work and immediately saw Monica sitting in the booth near the back. He made his way over to her, and she looked his way. Her eyes were hopeful but fell as soon as she saw it was him. That stung.

"Hey," she said casually as he sat down across from her. Across not beside. He liked to look at her versus sitting beside her.

"Hey," he nodded. He gestured to the waitress for a beer. God help him if this place ever disappeared.

"You look rough," Monica noted. He stopped his hand halfway through his hair and lowered it.

"Just a bad day," he shrugged.

"The numbers get ya?" she teased. He was saved from responding due to Phoebe's arrival.

"Ugh. Is it just me or is everyone just gross lately?" she asked, falling beside Monica on the booth.

"Gross?" Chandler asked.

"Yea! This guy on the subway licked my neck," Phoebe said, completely unfazed.

"Ew!" Monica cried.

"Yea. I think he said his name was Willie," Phoebe finished.

"Anyway," Monica said, changing the topic.

Chandler kept his comment to himself. He wasn't sure how to be around Phoebe. She was kind of fragile since she lost her mother to suicide as a teenager and then lived on the streets until her grandmother took her in.

"Hey guys," Ross said, coming in with Carol. They made room for them. The booth was now very squishy.

"How's married life?" Monica asked.

"It's great," Carol smiled, touching Ross's hand with hers. Chandler prevented his eyes from rolling.

"So how, how, h-how was your date?" Ross finally managed to ask, scratching the back of his head hard.

"Ross!" Monica exclaimed, blushing.

"That good, huh?" he asked, noticing.

"It was very nice. Kip is a gentleman, and we are going to see each other again," she finished, looking at the table.

 _Don't cut off any of his toes if he upsets you,_ Chandler thought. It was this unspoken thing between him and Monica. He had called her fat three years ago, and the year after she'd lost so much weight and then cut off his baby toe in revenge. Well, technically just the tip, but still. Was that only two years ago? He wondered if she still thought about it.

"Is he joining us?" Carol asked, looking around. Her eyes then landed on Chandler.

"I dunno," he snorted. "I'm not his personal assistant."

"You are his roommate," Phoebe pointed out.

"I don't keep tabs on the guy," Chandler said, gritting his teeth. How was he going to survive this?

"You're so lucky to have a date before Christmas and New Year's," Phoebe said to Monica.

"Is it that time of year again? I hadn't noticed," Chandler said sarcastically.

"Yes, it is nice," Monica answered Phoebe, giving Chandler a "what the hell?" look. "What about your friend you were dancing with last night?"

"Him? Oh no. I doubt he'll call me. He's an ice skater for crying out loud," Phoebe snorted. "I'm not his type."

"I disagree," Carol chimed in. "Just because he skates and you don't doesn't mean you aren't his type." Phoebe blushed a little at this.

"You like him," Monica gasped.

"Nooo," Phoebe denied. "Duncan is just a friend."

"Don't lie," Carol chimed in. "Your face certainly isn't."

"You guys!"

"1991," Ross mused, oblivious to everyone around him. "I wonder what else the 90's has in store for us."

"Ooohh you guys might have a baby!" Phoebe cried. Carol raised a brow and looked at Ross.

"Perhaps," she winked. Ross blushed.

"I might be married," Monica sighed. Chandler's hand slipped from his chin, and he had to catch himself.

"You've been on one date with the guy," he said. "You're seriously planning a wedding already?"

"I'm 21, Chandler. Of course I'm thinking about marriage," Monica scoffed.

"I'm 22, and I'm not thinking about it at all," Chandler shot at her.

"I'm 23, and I'm married," Ross smirked.

"Oh stuff it," Chandler scowled.

"You guys! Bad energy," Phoebe said, starting a plucking motion with her hand. Chandler ducked as her hand swung near his head.

"The Bad Energy Police," Kip commented, joining them. "What did ya'll do?"

"Talking about marriage," Chandler said. He couldn't help himself. Monica kicked him under the table hard. He yelped.

"Marriage, huh?" Kip said. "Well, I am 28, so I guess I should be thinking about that myself." He looked at Monica when he said it. She went furiously red in the face.

"I gotta go," Chandler said suddenly. He stood, forcing Ross and Carol to move.

"See ya," Kip waved. Chandler didn't respond. He was really starting to hate the guy which was a real shame because he really did like the guy.

...

Monica went into her apartment and set her purse on the counter. She shrugged out of her coat and headed for the couch to sit and relax. It all got interrupted very abruptly. Someone was pounding on her door.

"Coming!" she called, rushing over to it. Her parents were on the other side.

"Hello, dear," Judy said, pushing her way in. "How are you?" She planted a light kiss on Monica's cheek.

"Mom, Dad," Monica stammered. "W-what are you doing here?"

"We just wanted to see how our little Harmonica was doing on her own," Jack said.

"We miss you," Judy added. Monica bit her knee jerk reply back.

"I miss you too," she said instead.

"How is that roommate of yours?" Jack asked. "She seems nice."

"She lived on the streets, Jack," Judy said, trying to hide her disdain.

"Phoebe is a really good friend of mine, and she only lived on the street because of...you know what? I don't have to explain anything to you," Monica finished. She stood while her parents sat side by side on the couch.

"Are you dating anyone?" Judy asked.

"No," Monica lied. There was no sense in dragging Kip into this, especially when he couldn't defend himself.

"That's too bad," Judy sighed.

"How's Ross?" Jack asked, reaching for a peanut that was in the bowl on the coffee table in front of him.

"He's fine," Monica answered gruffly.

"Carol and I are going shopping this weekend," Judy bragged. Monica flinched inside. Why hadn't they asked her to come?

"Oh. That's...nice," she offered.

"We were going to invite you, but we knew you were busy trying to get a job," Judy told her. Monica bit the insides of her cheeks. Right on time. First the dating thing then the job thing. It never got old.

"Have you found one yet?" Jack asked, looking at her eagerly.

"I have a great lead on one," Monica lied. She was nowhere near getting a job. She was trying not to panic about it.

"Oh good! Let us know how it works out," Judy smiled.

"I will," she promised.

"We would like to take you out for supper," Jack said, standing up.

"Huh? Oh, no that's okay," Monica said, shaking her head.

"No, we'd love to. We barely see you anymore. It's on us," Jack insisted. Monica looked at both of their hopeful, wretched faces and sighed inside very deeply.

"Okay. It sounds fun," she caved. Jack was already at the door with Judy guiding Monica by the arm behind him. She just knew it was going to be a long night.

...

"It would appear as though my date has been kidnapped," Kip said to Chandler. He was looking through the peephole as all the commotion in the hallway had peaked his interest. He watched Monica and her parents leave.

"Sucks to be you," Chandler muttered.

"No matter. I'll see her later," Kip grinned.

"Later?" Chandler asked, raising his head. He was lying on his couch, brooding.

"Yea. A midnight coffee. Or beer. Whichever," he smiled. "This gives me time to finish my ad for tomorrow anyway."

Chandler made a mental note to avoid doing advertising ever. It sounded lame and stupid. Although, he bet he could come up with some interesting ideas. Maybe he shouldn't can it altogether.

"Hey, um, can one of you let me into the apartment?" Phoebe asked from the door.

"Where's your key?" Chandler asked.

"Um...I lost it," she winced.

"Again?! Phoebs, that's your third key! Not including the spares of ours that you lost!" Chandler exclaimed. What was she doing with them?

"Monica is gonna kill me, I know," Phoebe said. "That's five people who could potentially have access to her apartment."

"You haven't told her?" Kip asked.

"No. And I don't plan to," Phoebe replied. "Can I trust you with that? Or do I have to kick your ass first?"

"No ass kicking needed," Kip said, holding up his hands. He went over to the door and unlocked it for her.

"I know you promised to give back the last spare key, but seriously, this time it's our last copy," Chandler warned her. "Get a copy made and bring it back. Otherwise, we can't help you again, and Monica will find out."

"Okay, okay, geez. Nerd," Phoebe said, taking the spare key with her to get another one cut.

"We're never seeing that key again, are we?" Chandler asked Kip, who pulled out a key ring full of keys.

"That's why I made ten copies," he smiled.

"Dude," Chandler said. They high fived.

...

Monica returned feeling drained. Her parents had that way with her. She was surprised to see Kip sitting on the stairs waiting for her.

"Hi," she said, stopping in her tracks. He stood.

"Hey," he smiled. Her heart melted. God that smile!

"What are you doing out here?"

"I saw you leave earlier and knew you might need a debrief after spending tonight with your parents," he said.

"Is it possible for me to like you even more?" she asked. "Oh, wait! It is!" He bent to kiss her, and she reveled in it.

"I waited all day to do that," Kip said when they pulled apart.

"It was lovely." Lovely? Who the hell talked like that? Monica mentally berated herself. Kip seemed to notice.

"It was indeed lovely," he said. "Beer?" He gestured to her apartment.

"Sure," she nodded. It was only 10pm after all. She could job search in the morning. it could wait. She sat across from Kip, and they talked for two hours. When he left, she couldn't help but feel incredible. Kip made her feel that way. She sighed happily as she climbed into bed. At least one thing was going her way. If she could just get a job, then her mother would get off her back. She briefly wondered about her friend, Rachel Green, and what she was doing right now. Last she had heard, she was flirting with a guy older than her majoring in dentistry while floundering around in college changing her degree left right and center. Monica closed her eyes and tried to sleep. She had her health and a cute boy who liked her. What else did she need right now?

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you guys realize this is pre-canon, so the events of canon won't change. Mondler does still happen. I just wanted to write about Kip and Monica's time together before it ended before the show started in 1994. Anyway, I plan on doing some time jumps to speed it along. Also, I know it said Duncan and Phoebe got married in 1989, but for the sake of this story, it happened in 1990. Happy reading!**

* * *

 **December 1990**

"I just found out they're going to deport me," Duncan sighed.

"What?" Phoebe said, shocked.

"Yea! I don't know what to do."

"Marry me," Phoebe said instantly.

"W-what? Are you serious?" Duncan asked.

"Yes! Look, I really like you, and I know it's only been two months, but I think we could make this work. What do you say?"

Duncan didn't respond right away, and Phoebe was starting to feel foolish. Maybe he didn't like her the same way back.

"All right," he said, smiling slowly. "Let's do it!"

"Okay!"

"Where do we go?"

"City Hall?"

"We gotta get a license first," Duncan pointed out.

"Right! Let's do that then," Phoebe laughed. He took her hand, and they took off running. They were getting married!

...

"What do you get a girl that you've only been dating a couple of months?" Kip asked. Chandler held his groan of frustration.

"It's Monica. Get her something to use for cooking," he replied.

"That's an excellent point," Kip said, snapping his fingers. "But...what does she need?"

"I don't spend my time in her cupboards. That's your department," Chandler said dully.

"If I didn't know what you were talking about, I'd think you were being dirty right now," Kip smirked.

"I didn't even know you guys were..."

"Oh we haven't yet. I just wanted to make your face look like that," Kip gestured. Chandler worked to get rid of the redness.

"I have someplace to be," Chandler said, getting up from the stool.

"Aw, buddy. I'm just messing with you. I really do need your help," Kip begged as Chandler moved to the door.

"I'm not the right person to ask. Try Ross," Chandler suggested. He shut the door hard behind him. He released the breath he was holding. Then he made his way downstairs to go for a walk.

...

"I have no idea," Ross said, answering Kip's question. They were at the bar together.

"She's your sister. You must know what she wants for Christmas," Kip urged.

"She doesn't talk to me about that stuff," Ross shrugged. "Try Phoebe."

"Right! The roommate. Of course," Kip mused.

"I'm getting Carol a romantic getaway in Vermont," Ross said slyly.

"Sounds great," Kip nodded. "Hey, maybe that's what I should get for Monica."

"Ummm, no."

"Why not?"

"Cos I like to think my little sister doesn't do that sort of thing," Ross said, making his meaning clear.

"She is an adult, Ross," Kip pointed out.

"You need to stop talking now before I have an aneurysm," Ross said sharply.

"Oookay then," Kip said, holding his hands up in surrender. "A cookie cutter set it is then."

"That's kind of lame," Ross snorted.

"You crushed my best idea!"

"It was my idea originally! You stole it."

"Borrowed. I'm not a thief," Kip sniffed.

"Whatever," Ross said, looking at his watch. "I gotta go. I'm supposed to meet Carol at her mother's house."

"Have fun."

"Oh, I will."

Kip rolled his eyes when Ross had his back turned to leave. The guy could be a royal pain sometimes. His beer arrived when Phoebe came in and ordered at the bar. She was wriggling with excitement. She desperately wanted to tell someone, but Duncan had made her swear not to tell. They had just gotten married. She really, really had feelings for him. She couldn't wait to be allowed to share the news.

"Someone's really happy," Kip noted when she had her drink and sat down across from him.

"I just got married!" she blurted out. Then she clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Congratulations," Kip beamed at her.

"I wasn't supposed to tell anyone," Phoebe said.

"It's a secret marriage then?"

"Well...sort of."

"Duncan?"

"Yes!"

"What brought this on?"

"He needed a green card to stay here and continue traveling as a skater," Phoebe said. "I'm the friend helping a friend."

"Are you happy?" Kip asked.

"Very," Phoebe grinned. "We'll work it out. I can't wait until we live together."

"I wish you all the best," Kip said, raising his beer. Phoebe clinked hers with his.

"Just in time for Christmas too," Phoebe sighed.

"Speaking of Christmas," Kip said. "What does Monica want for a gift?"

"I'm not the best with gifts," Phoebe said solemnly.

"I see."

"But, she does need a job! Maybe you could help her with that," Phoebe smiled.

"Phoebs, you are on to something," Kip said, shaking his finger at her. "This is brilliant. Yes! I gotta go." He downed the rest of his beer and stood to go.

"You won't tell anyone about Duncan?"

"I swear," he said, crossing himself.

"Hee hee!" she said, giggling as he walked away. She was someone's wife!

 **Christmas Eve**

It had taken Kip almost two weeks to find the perfect job for Monica, but he'd found it. He had some pull at the restaurant, Iridium, and he was taking Monica there tonight for dinner and to reveal the news. He was adjusting his tie when Phoebe came crashing into his apartment.

"I need you," she said, crying.

"What happened?" he asked, concerned. He led her to the couch and sat down beside her. She cried for a little bit before being able to speak again.

"D-D-Duncan left," she sobbed.

"Oh no," Kip said, rubbing her back. "I'm so sorry."

"He...he...he's gay!" Phoebe wailed.

"What?!" Kip asked, stunned.

"Yes! He said he couldn't keep it in any longer, that he had to be true to himself. He left to continue traveling for his show, and he said we can't be together," Phoebe bawled. "I'm never going to see him again!"

"Oh my God," Kip said, feeling sorrow for her. "Phoebs, I'm so, so sorry." He pulled her into a hug, and she buried her face into his shoulder. He wanted to punch this Duncan fellow for breaking her heart like this.

"I'm such a mess," Phoebe said after a while, pulling herself upright. Her mascara was everywhere. Kip knew it was all over his coat.

"Are you gonna be all right?"

"I don't know. I'm just so upset."

"Do you need me to stay?"

"No! This is your night with Monica. I won't ruin that for her."

"You're incredibly sweet, but you're also my friend, and if you need me, Monica will understand," Kip said seriously.

"No, no. You go on your date. I'll be here. I'll be fine," Phoebe promised.

"I'm always here for you, okay?"

"Okay," Phoebe nodded, her voice wobbly. He squeezed her hand.

"Duncan lost an amazing girl," he told her. She smiled sadly.

"Will it stop hurting so much?"

Kip reflected back on when Sonny broke off their engagement. It had really hurt, and he never thought he'd get over it. Until he met Monica.

"One day, yes, it will stop hurting so much," he answered.

"That's right," Phoebe said, remembering. "You and Sonny."

"Yea. I'm all better now," he smiled.

"Monica really likes you," Phoebe told him.

"I really like her too. This could be something," he said.

"You might rethink that when you meet her parents," Phoebe said, wincing.

"Ah yes. That's happening soon. Thanks for reminding me," Kip grimaced. He'd heard horror stories.

"Hello, children," Chandler said, entering. He stalled when he saw the scene before him. "Phoebs? You okay?"

"She's remembering her mother," Kip said, lying. Phoebe shot him a grateful look.

"Oh," Chandler said.

"I was just leaving," Phoebe said, getting up. "Thanks, Kip, for listening."

"Anytime, darlin'," Kip smiled. She pushed past Chandler and went across the hall.

"Big night?" Chandler asked, taking in his suit.

"Sort of. You leaving tonight?" Kip asked.

"Yes. My mother insisted I attend even though I already know how it's going to end," Chandler sighed.

"She's trying," Kip noted.

"It's a publicity stunt. I'm not stupid," Chandler said. "Her sales need to go up, and what better way to do it than to show off some mother/son time?"

"Why don't you confront her on it?" Kip asked. He was wiping his jacket with paper towel to dry Phoebe's tears off.

"It's Christmas, man. I can't do that."

"Suit yourself," Kip said. "All right. I'm off."

"Later," Chandler said. He didn't even want to think about where Kip was taking Monica.

...

"This is beautiful!" Monica gushed, looking around. Kip had paid someone to give them the private corner table, and the sparkling Christmas lights made it all so much more romantic.

"I thought you'd appreciate it," Kip smiled. He took her hand while they waited for the wine to be brought over.

"You outdid yourself," she grinned. "Looks like I owe you a really good next date."

"Ah, it's Christmas. This one doesn't count," Kip teased. They had started a game of who could come up with the best date. So far, it was pretty close. The best one had been the paintball marathon, which Monica had set up. It had been so much fun, and of course Kip got to "rescue" her from being shot a few times.

"I'm sad you won't be here tomorrow," Monica said.

"Well, the folks want to make sure I'm still alive and kicking, so I have to appear. I'll be back for New Year's, though," he promised.

"Phoebe and I are going to host the party at our place," Monica said. "Our first one ever!"

"I wouldn't miss it."

"Here you are," the waiter said, approaching with the wine. They put in their food order and went back to chatting. Kip couldn't help but feel like he was falling in love. It was too soon, though. He couldn't bring that up just yet.

"Are you still okay to meet my parents in the New Year?" Monica asked, worried. "My mother can be...intense."

"I would love to meet them, and I will be very charming," Kip answered, eyes sparkling. She laughed in return. They finally got their meal and ate and talked. At the end, Kip paid the check, and when he slid her coat on, it was showtime.

"So, what do you think of this place?" he asked her, taking her hand.

"It's amazing," she gushed. "I would kill to work here."

"Really?" Kip asked.

"Yes. I'd never even get looked at, though."

"Why not?"

"Not enough experience."

"But your food is incredible," Kip pointed out.

"Oh, stop," Monica said, smacking his arm lightly. "Seriously, though. Working here is the dream, but it's one I have to let go."

"Don't be so sure of that," Kip said, heading for the kitchen.

"Kip, we can't go in there!" Monica hissed, tugging on his arm.

"Nonsense," Kip disagreed. She followed him reluctantly, feeling as though she was going to get caught.

"Hey!" a man dressed in white with a chef's hat said to Kip. "How are ya, man?"

"Excellent, you?" Kip responded.

"You know him?" Monica asked.

"So, what do you think?" Kip asked the man, ignoring Monica. The man looked at Monica, smiling.

"She'll fit in here quite well."

"Kip, what is he talking about?" Monica asked, confused. Her heart was starting to pound.

"And her dish?"

"Spectacular!" the man complimented, making a kissing gesture with his hand.

"Wait, that's what you wanted my mac and cheese for?" Monica asked. "What's going on?"

"Monica, meet Joe. He's the owner. He's agreed to hire you as a chef," Kip grinned. Monica gasped, covering her mouth with her hands.

"No way!" she cried.

"Nice to finally meet you, Monica," Joe said, reaching to shake her hand. She accepted, feeling light headed. "When can you start?"

"Uh...um..."

"January second," Kip answered for her. "She has some holiday plans."

"Of course," Joe bowed his head. "I'll put you in for the evening shift. Does that work for you?"

"Um..."

"Yes, it does," Kip laughed. "She's a little surprised." Joe laughed too.

"I would be so honored to work here," Monica said, finally getting her voice and her brain back. "I won't let you down."

"Glad to hear it. Your meal was good?" Joe asked.

"Perfect," Kip answered, giving him a thumb's up. "We have to go finish our date, but I thought we should swing by and let her meet you first."

"It was my pleasure. Take care, guys," Joe said, going back to his work. Kip led Monica back out, and she didn't say anything until they were back on the street.

"You got me a job?!" she cried finally.

"I did! Was that okay? Did I cross a line?" Kip asked, worried.

"No! This is the best Christmas gift anyone's ever gotten me," Monica said, kissing him hard.

"I'm very relieved you feel that way," Kip said after.

"Let's go home," Monica said, tugging at him. She had a glint in her eye.

"Oh?" he asked.

"Yes."

"All right. I can pack in the morning."

...

When Kip didn't come home, Chandler knew what was going on. He tried not to think about it. He didn't want to think about it. He wasn't entirely sure why Kip being with Monica was bothering him to begin with. Monica was his friend. She was Ross's sister. He didn't like her that way. He thought hard. No, he didn't like her that way. He was just looking out for her. She was cute and a bit naive at times. He didn't want her to get hurt. That's all this was about. He nodded to himself. Yes. He was just protecting her. That's it.

"Chandler?" Phoebe said, opening his door. It was almost midnight.

"Yea?"

"There's a sock on the door," Phoebe went on, coming inside. "I know what that means. Can I stay here tonight?"

"Sure."

"Thanks," she said. She went over to his couch and curled up on it. Chandler went to bring her a blanket.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yes. I just really, really miss my mother," Phoebe said.

"I'm sorry," Chandler said, empathetic.

"It's okay. You sure I'm not bothering you?"

"Not at all."

"Okay. Good night."

"Good night, Phoebs."

 **New Year's Eve**

"This party is awesome!" a random guy said. Monica grinned. It was a good one so far. Kip was manning the drinks, Ross and Carol were making sure nobody hurled anywhere besides the bathroom, and Phoebe was...wait, was that a cheeseburger?!

"Phoebe!" Monica said, shocked. She hurried over to her friend. Phoebe was muscling down the burger like it was her last meal.

"Whoa, Phoebs," Kip said, seeing it too. He let Chandler, who didn't see what was going on, take over the drinks.

"What's wrong?!" Monica asked, kneeling beside Phoebe. Her friend was a vegetarian. This was clearly not a vegetarian meal.

"I miss him so much," Phoebe cried.

"Who? Duncan?" Monica asked. She knew they had broken up before Christmas. Phoebe had finally caved about that.

"Yea."

"Aw, darlin'," Kip said, rubbing her back.

"I know this is wrong, but I just...I just thought it would help me feel better. I'm desperate," Phoebe cried. The burger was long gone by now.

"Was that your first one?" Monica asked. Phoebe shook her head.

"Oh."

"Come here," Kip said, picking her up and leading her to the balcony. Monica cleaned up the evidence. Once outside, Kip took a good look at Phoebe. She certainly was a mess.

"I know you feel like this will never get better, but it will."

"Why couldn't I have changed his mind?" Phoebe asked tearfully.

"That's not something you can change," Kip told her sadly.

"I can't do anything without being reminded of him."

"It'll pass."

"You sound so sure."

"I am. It did for me. It will for you. You gotta trust me."

"They don't know that we got married..."

"And it will stay that way," Kip swore. "I won't open my mouth."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Look, I told you before that I'm here for you anytime, okay? I'll help you get through this."

"Thanks, Kip," Phoebe smiled shakily.

"Kip? Two minutes to midnight," Ross said through the window.

"All right," Kip replied. He turned to Phoebe. "You gonna be okay?"

"I don't need a kiss at midnight," Phoebe shook her head. "I'm not that needy."

"Okay. Well, here's a small one anyway," Kip said, kissing her forehead. "You're strong, you're beautiful. Somebody someday is gonna see that."

"I'll hold you to that," Phoebe said.

"Sounds good," Kip smiled. "I hate to bail but..."

"Go kiss your girlfriend at midnight," Phoebe said, pushing him towards the window. He pushed through the crowd to find her.

"I thought I'd lost you," Monica said, teasing.

"Nope. I'm right here. Just had to make sure Phoebs was all right," Kip said.

"You're a good friend," Monica said, touching his face.

"I try," he nodded. When the countdown began, he couldn't help but feel that the New Year was going to have something great in store for them all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for such a long wait. I honestly got into such a funk that I didn't think I'd ever write again, but here we are still going, so things are looking up! Things in my life are still a bit of an emotional roller coaster at times, so my updates may not be as frequent as you'd like them to be. Just know that I do finish my stories eventually. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **March 1991**

Kip was incredibly nervous. Normally, meeting the parents wasn't a big issue...it was just that they were Monica's parents. He had confidence he could connect with Jack, but it was Judy that terrified him. Her subtle put downs and comments to Monica that she relayed to him after make him feel like she's Mount Everest, and he'd never conquer it.

"Keep pulling at your hair like that it'll fall out," Chandler pointed out, seeing Kip in front of the bathroom mirror as he passed the bathroom.

"Am I trying too hard? I'm trying to hard," Kip said, answering his own question. He squinted at himself in the mirror.

"For what?" Chandler asked.

"Meeting Jack and Judy. Mr. and Mrs. Geller," Kip corrected. "Damn it. I'm gonna screw this up."

"They are interesting folks. Be careful not to look Judy right in the eye. She can spot weakness," Chandler said, hiding his smirk. He wasn't sure why he was fueling the fire of Kip's anxiety, but it was amusing.

"Kip? Are you here?" Monica's voice called.

"Oh God," Kip whimpered. It was time.

"He's considering climbing out the window," Chandler told Monica as she came around the corner and found them.

"Shut up," Monica said, shoving him. She looked at Kip. "It won't be that bad. I promise."

"You say that now, but you always go into it thinking positive and come back out of it looking as like you survived a world war," Kip argued, jabbing his finger at her.

"Just put your helmet on and let's go," Monica teased. Kip looked even more worried.

"Helmet?" he asked in a small voice.

"I was just going along with your...nevermind," Monica said, waving her hand. She grabbed his and pulled him along. "They don't like it when I'm late."

"There goes ten points," Chandler sniggered as they went out the door. Kip mouthed "Help me!" to Chandler just as the door shut behind them.

...

"Hey, Phoebs," Ross said, joining her in her booth at the bar. He noticed the guitar right away. "Whatcha doing?"

"I have to get over Duncan, so I'm taking up guitar," Phoebe answered, studying her hands on the strings.

"Really."

"Yes. Why is that so hard to believe? I can play guitar," Phoebe said defiantly. She slammed a few notes to prove her point. Everyone turned to stare at her, and Ross laughed nervously.

"I didn't say you couldn't play," he corrected. She sighed harshly and thumped it down on the tabletop.

"I really can't," she said, defeated. "I've been pinching these strings all afternoon, and now I can't feel my fingers."

"I heard that once you build up calluses, you'll be fine," Ross said reassuringly. Phoebe rubbed her hand through her hair roughly.

"I've broken up with people before, Ross. Why is this one so hard?" she asked him.

"I don't know, Phoebs. Maybe you just really liked him more than the other guys," Ross suggested. He patted her hand comfortingly on the table. "You're a strong person. I know you'll get through this."

"I hope so. I'm starting to worry I'll run out of tears."

"That's physically impossible," Ross started.

"Do you have to correct everything?" Phoebe snapped. "Can't you ever just let things be said? Can't you ever just listen without making sure everything is physically possible?!"

"Um...well...I..."

"I'm done with this," Phoebe said, grabbing her guitar and sliding out of the booth.

"Phoebs," Ross called after her. She ignored him, and he watched her leave, slamming the door behind her. A few of the patrons looked at him, and he shrank down in the booth.

...

"Chandler?!" Carol asked, incredulous. Chandler jumped, startled by her voice. He hadn't realized anyone here would recognize him.

"Yes?"

"You do know this is a gym, right?" Carol asked, gesturing around them.

"I know. I got a gym membership for Christmas, and I was bored, so I thought I'd come see what the fuss was all about," Chandler shrugged. He eyed some of the equipment, feeling inadequate in his abilities already.

"You're looking for chicks," Carol accused, seeing him scan the room.

"N-no..."

"Oh, come on. It's been a while for you, so you thought you'd come down here and pick up some desperate, lonely girl who lives at the gym to give her the opportunity to know what life outside the gym looks like."

"Damn, you're good," Chandler muttered.

"You are gonna fall flat on your face," Carol laughed. Just then, a woman walked by, and Chandler felt his heart jump through his skin and follow her before snapping back into his chest, just like in the cartoons.

"W-w-who's that?" he stuttered. He felt flushed.

"I don't know," Carol mused. "She has a rockin' bod, though."

"Uh huh," Chandler agreed. He watched the woman begin to stretch on the mat. Her golden hair fell into her eyes a few times, and she brushed it back ever so lightly. Her eyes reminded him of a baby deer's.

"Don't start without me, Sonny!" a voice said. Another woman came into view and joined her. Sonny's laugh tinkled across the room and into Chandler's ears.

"Sonny?!" Chandler said, feeling anxious suddenly.

"You know her?" Carol asked.

"Um, Kip used to be engaged to a Sonny. How many Sonnys are out there? In New York?" Chandler demanded. He couldn't help but stare at this woman. She was phenomenal. How the hell did Kip screw that up? Chandler knew Monica well enough to know she would almost die inside if she ever saw who Kip used to be with.

"Whoa," Carol said, in awe. Sonny and her friend started to ride the cycles vigorously.

"I gotta go," Chandler said, hurrying away. Carol shook her head, laughing. She knew he couldn't pick up a girl here.

...

There was a lull in the conversation, but Kip felt things were going okay. Jack had talked about sports, which Kip could talk about. Judy had asked a few questions about his family, which he had answered. No one had asked him about past relationships yet, which Kip was grateful for.

"So Rachel is dating a soon to be dentist," Judy crowed after a while.

"Good for her," Monica said, her voice in that fake, cheery mode.

"I wouldn't want to be with any kind of doctor," Kip chimed in.

"Oh? Why not?" Judy asked.

"Because! They would be constantly scrutinizing you for everything you did wrong with either your teeth, your health, or whatever they were a doctor in. I think we get that enough from people than to want it from our own spouses," Kip finished. Monica squeezed his leg under the table.

"I see," Judy said, sipping her drink. Kip felt ten more points being taken off of him. That put him at negative 45. His hair had easily cost him about ten of those points. He had seen her eying it the moment they had arrived. He wished he had fixed it better.

"So, advertising," Jack said, taking the attention away from Judy. "That must be fun."

"Oh it is," Kip nodded eagerly, knowing this was safe territory. "My ad campaigns are the highest watched in the city."

"Will I have seen any?" Jack asked. Kip listed some, and Jack nodded approvingly. Monica kept looking at her mother, who was not saying anything at all now. That was usually a bad sign.

"Anyone want dessert?" the waiter asked.

"Yes," Monica said instantly.

"Oh, dear, are you sure?" Judy asked, the point clear. Monica shrank visibly.

"I'll have the biggest piece of your lemon pie," Kip cut in, "and bring two forks."

"You share your dessert?" Jack asked, astounded.

"You don't?" Kip countered.

"Jack likes his dessert," Judy interrupted. "He doesn't like to share because he claims I take all the 'good parts' of it."

"I see," Kip nodded. Another 15 points gone. This was not ending well. He could feel Monica vibrating beside him now. When their pie was brought, Judy and Jack watched as Kip and Monica hit it so hard that bits of it were flying in the air.

"Well, this has been...lovely," Judy said, flicking a piece of meringue off her cheek. Kip winced.

"Oh yes," Jack nodded vigorously. "It's been nice to finally meet the guy our Harmonica is so crazy about."

"Dad!" Monica yelped.

"Dinner's on me," Kip said, taking the check from the waiter. Jack's eyes bulged.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Oh, no, I think..." Judy started.

"It's my treat," Kip cut them both off. "Thank you for such a lovely time." He got up to pay, praying he wouldn't trip on his way to the cash register. Monica met him there after they grabbed their coats.

"We should do this again," Jack said eagerly, shaking Kip's hand.

"Definitely," Kip agreed.

"Nice to meet you," Judy said, keeping her hands firmly clasped in front of her.

"Good night, Mom! Dad!" Monica said, pulling on Kip's arm. They hurried away. Once they were out of sight, they collapsed against each other.

"That was absolutely terrible," Kip groaned. "Did you see the way she stared at me?! I wanted to die."

"At least you didn't get called any names," Monica pointed out.

"And the whole dessert thing? What was that?!" Kip asked.

"She was implying that I..."

"I know what she was implying, but man, nobody is too good for dessert," Kip said, sighing. "They hate me, don't they?"

"No. My Dad wouldn't have said to do it again, and my Mom definitely wouldn't have said it was nice to meet you," Monica clarified.

"I feel like the life has been sucked out of me," Kip mused. "Like all the joy has vanished."

"I owe you big for surviving through that," Monica smiled, kissing him.

"Hmm," Kip said, eyes twinkling. "I'll take you up on that."

"Deal," she replied. They ran all the way back to her apartment, laughing.

...

Chandler looked up as Phoebe entered his apartment looking deflated.

"Again?" he asked, incredulous. She nodded.

"I just can't stand hearing it," she moaned.

"It's all right," Chandler said, gesturing for her to come over. He pulled her into a hug.

"My fingers really hurt," she complained.

"From what?"

"Playing guitar."

"You do that now?"

"I just started."

"Oh. Cool."

"Thanks."

They didn't say anything else, but Phoebe eventually fell asleep on the couch, and Chandler went to his own bed and tried very hard not to think about Kip's ex fiance, Sonny.

* * *

 **Because of a review from my last chapter, I feel I need to clarify again that this is the story of when Monica dated Kip (who I incorporated, with some other characters, from the show Bosom Buddies) before 1994. The last chapter will end with Mondler because canon is Mondler, as I explained in the last chapter, but everything else leading up to it is before Season 1, so no Mondler (minus some potential angsty thoughts from Chandler about their relationship, but I'm not going for a depressing story here). I hope that clarifies things up for those who are still confused from my explanation in my last chapter. If you're strictly looking for Mondler, wait for the last chapter. If you're enjoying reading about Kip and the shenanigans of the rest of the gang, keep reading! Also, I'm planning a cameo visit from Joey and Rachel in the future chapters. Thanks :)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**July 1991**

Chandler was trying to get his key into the apartment door lock when Monica pounced on him from behind.

"Guess what?!" she shrieked, her nails digging into his shoulder.

"Gaahhh!" he shouted, lurching forward, dropping his key, and banging his knee against the door.

"Sorry!" she cried, covering her mouth with her hands. Wincing, he bent to pick up his key.

"What?" he asked, finally get his door unlocked. She skipped in behind him, her eyes shining.

"Kip's taking me away on a holiday!" she exclaimed. Chandler set his briefcase down on the counter and turned to look at her.

"What?"

"We're going to California!"

"That's a holiday?" Chandler asked, skeptical. Monica made a face at him.

"Kip has to attend some kind of conference there, and he's taking me with him. Isn't it great! I get to tan on the beach while he delivers some sort of speech."

"You're a poet and you don't know it," Chandler quoted, looking at her. She wrinkled her nose.

"Can you be serious for five minutes?" she asked.

"I'm sorry. I can only do four minutes and 59 seconds before I explode," he answered. She rolled her eyes.

"You're not going to ruin my holiday with your...your...annoyingness," she sniffed.

"I wasn't trying to..." he started.

"Hey, babe!" Kip called, coming in and picking her up. Chandler looked away as Kip spun her around.

"I'm so excited!" she shouted.

"You better start packing. Our plane leaves in four hours," Kip said. He set Monica down and gave her a kiss before she ran off to pack.

"California, huh?" Chandler asked.

"They still have beaches there. Perhaps one day I can afford to take her somewhere exotic," Kip sighed. "She deserves it."

Chandler didn't respond. He still hadn't told Kip that he had seen Sonny back in March. He also hadn't told Kip how he'd gone back to that gym every week since just to look at her. Sonny was incredible, and Chandler knew it would be wrong to date her, but was it wrong to just look at her? He didn't know. Carol teased him about it, but she had sworn not to say anything. Chandler had a feeling she was a good secret keeper.

"Well, gotta pack," Kip said, going to his room.

"Have fun," Chandler muttered. He sat at the counter and wondered if Sonny would be at the gym that day.

...

"How come we don't ever go on a holiday?" Carol pouted, looking at Ross as he got ready to go to work. He looked over at her, skeptical.

"I didn't realize you wanted to go on a holiday," he replied. "We just went on a honeymoon not that long ago."

"That doesn't count. A honeymoon comes with a wedding," she said, twirling her hair with her finger. "A holiday is just for the hell of it, and every girl likes to go away sometimes."

"My mother never liked going away," Ross pointed out.

"I sometimes question whether or not your mother is human," Carol said, smirking. Ross snorted a laugh in response.

"I saw her bleed once. It was red," he winked. "That proves she's human."

"Does it though? We don't really know how advanced aliens are," Carol said, her lips twisted in a smile.

"Don't get me started on that again," Ross said, exasperated. Carol just laughed in response. He clicked his briefcase shut and bent to give her a quick kiss.

"I'll see you later."

"Have fun," she waved. When he was gone, she grabbed her gym bag. She suddenly felt like a workout.

...

"Okay," Chandler breathed. This was it. This was his big moment. He wanted more than anything to have his legs stop shaking like a leaf. Sonny was going to arrive any moment, and he was going to ask her out. He'd made his decision. He wasn't really sure why he was doing this. He had analyzed it over and over all the way there, and he knew it had something to do with Kip taking Monica away, but why that bothered him so much he didn't really know or understand.

"So this is where you go every week," Phoebe's voice said from behind him.

"Bah!" he yelped, jumping back. She was standing there in her skirt and tank top sporting her guitar over her shoulder.

"What?" she asked.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"I tried to get your attention, but you didn't see or hear me yelling at you, so I followed you," she answered simply. "Then I heard the guy at the front say you came every week."

"I like to work out," he said defensively. Phoebe eyed him up and down.

"You're in a suit," she noted. He looked down at himself and then back up at her.

"It's a new trend I'm starting," he said. Phoebe looked around the room.

"Well, I don't think it's catching on," she told him.

"Aw shoot. Well, I should go home now," he said, moving.

"Oh wow!" Phoebe said, stopping him in his tracks. Sonny had entered the building, and her glow was radiating off of the equipment.

"What, her?" Chandler asked, acting nonchalant.

"I totally get it now," Phoebe laughed. "But I have to say, you don't have a chance in hell."

"Oh, don't I?" he challenged.

"Go for it then," she said, crossing her arms.

"Fine. I will," he nodded curtly, forcing his legs to walk across the floor. He couldn't make a straight line at all. When he approached her, she looked at him.

"Hi," she said, smiling.

"H-h-h-hello. Hello," he said back, clearing his throat.

"I believe the real estate office is across the street," Sonny said, her eyes twinkling as she took in his suit.

"Oh, this? Oh, I just haven't changed yet."

"Aren't you the guy who tripped on his shoelaces on the treadmill?" she asked. Chandler blushed. That had indeed been him, and it hadn't ended very well. That treadmill had shot him across the room like a canon. The exercise bikes had so kindly stopped his flying.

"That's why I wear velcro now," he answered. She laughed, and it was music to his ears.

"Well, you haven't gone unnoticed," she said after she stopped.

"I...I'm glad," he said, rubbing his neck anxiously. "As a matter of fact, I came over here to..."

"Hey, baby," a guy said, coming up to Sonny and kissing her cheek.

"Tell you that I'm quitting the gym," Chandler finished.

"Oh, that's too bad," Sonny said sadly.

"Yea well, I'm becoming a liability," Chandler offered. He strongly disliked this man whose arm was looped around her neck so casually. He looked Italian. He acted like a cool guy with his stupid sunglasses on. Didn't he know he was inside a building?

"Well, I'll see you around I guess," she said.

"Bye," Chandler responded miserably. He turned to leave.

"Thanks for bringing up my water, Joey," Sonny was saying to the guy. Chandler barely heard. He had a ringing in his ears. Phoebe was giving him a sympathetic look as he approached.

"Struck out, huh?"

"Never even swung," he replied.

"Come on," she said. "Let's go. I'm debuting my first song I've written."

"Oh yea?"

"Yea, it's called Smelly Cat," she grinned.

"Oh boy," Chandler muttered as he followed her out the door.

...

When they landed in California, Monica was vibrating with excitement. She was on a holiday with her boyfriend! It didn't get better than this.

"Okay," Kip said once they found their hotel room. "I won't be too long at the conference. You feel free to find us a good beach, and I'll join you when I'm done."

"Okay!" Monica said, kissing him.

"Is that Kip?!" a voice called. Kip turned to see a sandy blonde haired man approaching him with a huge grin on his face.

"Oh my God!" he shouted. "Henry?!"

"Yea!" Henry grinned. They embraced tightly, pounding each other's back. Monica reappeared in the doorway then, curious.

"How the hell are ya?" Kip asked.

"Never better!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for the conference too."

"Did Amy come?"

"Yea. She's in our room right now. Can you believe it, Kip? I'm a married man," Henry beamed. "I'm sorry you couldn't make the wedding."

"I'm sorry too. It just would have been too hard," Kip said. Sonny was Amy's best friend, and he didn't want to make a scene on his friend's special day.

"And who's this?" Henry asked, seeing Monica finally.

"This is my girlfriend, Monica," Kip answered.

"Nice to meet you," she smiled.

"Likewise," Henry smiled back, shaking her hand.

"KIP!" a woman's voice shrieked. Kip braced himself for Amy's smothering hug. Things between them had been frosty in the beginning of their relationship, but ever since Kip had helped Henry and Amy get together, she loved him to pieces.

"Amy," Kip laughed, hugging her.

"It's been too long," she said, pulling back.

"This is Monica," Kip said.

"Hi, I'm Amy," Amy said, shaking Monica's hand.

"I can't believe you guys are here," Kip laughed.

"I know right? Let's get dinner tonight," Henry suggested.

"Sounds fun," Kip agreed. Monica's heart sank a little. She had been hoping for a romantic evening together.

"Great. I'll catch up with you later with the details," Henry said, clapping Kip's shoulder. Amy took his hand as they walked away.

"Wow. Your friends are here," Monica said.

"I know you're disappointed," Kip told her, taking her hands in his. "And I'll make it up to you later, but I really want to have dinner with them tonight. It's been ages since I've seen them."

"It's okay," she caved.

"We'll have our date tomorrow night," he promised.

"I'll hold you to it," she teased. She went back inside to change and grab her beach bag. It was time to explore.

 **Four Days Later**

"How was your holiday?" Phoebe asked when Monica came into the bar. She earned a glare in return.

"It was awful," Monica answered.

"Oh no! What happened?"

Monica sat down across from Phoebe and huffed.

"We ran into his friends Henry and Amy, and we practically spent the whole time with them! We got a measly few hours one evening, and they were still the topic of conversation! Henry this, Henry that; Amy, Amy, blah, blah, blah."

"Wow. Sounds like you're jealous," Phoebe said. Monica shot her a look.

"I am not jealous."

"You are! Kip has no friends here, so he's always yours. When you had to share him, you didn't like it."

"Okay, so maybe I was a bit jealous. But he barely paid any attention to me," Monica complained.

"So suggest another 'holiday' somewhere," Phoebe suggested.

"No. He's busy with work, and I am too."

"I'm sure he'll make it up to you."

"I hope so."

...

"So how was paradise?" Chandler asked sarcastically when Kip came in the door.

"Oh God, I blew it," Kip answered.

"What?"

"Henry and Amy were there, and I got caught up in old times and hung out with them more than Monica. I think she's really pissed."

"Where is she?"

"At the bar."

"You better get down there and start kissing up," Chandler urged.

"Really?"

"I know Monica. She's like a hurricane when she's mad, building up steam before unleashing."

"Shit. Okay. Romantic dinner it is then," Kip said, rushing to his room to change.

"Good luck," Chandler said as Kip ran back out the door.

...

"Speak of the devil," Phoebe said as Kip entered. Monica crossed her arms, looking at him.

"I'm so sorry," he started.

"Well, I know where I'm not wanted," Phoebe said, getting up and leaving. Kip sat in her place.

"For what?" Monica asked.

"Oh don't do that," Kip begged. "I know you know what. I spent too much time with Henry and Amy and not enough time with just us."

"I didn't notice," Monica sniffed.

"Look, I've got us a reservation for a really nice restaurant, and I can make it up more back at your place," Kip said.

"I have a better idea," Monica said, thinking about Phoebe's suggestion.

 **10 hours later**

"I heard you got shot down by Sonny," Carol said to Chandler, who was over at their apartment visiting. Ross was in the other room.

"I wouldn't say shot down," Chandler defended himself. "I never asked."

"Well, I heard about the hot Italian guy," Carol smirked.

"Damn hot Italian guys," Chandler sighed.

"You're where?!" Ross exclaimed into the phone as he entered the kitchen. Chandler and Carol looked at him.

"All right. Well, be safe," Ross finished, hanging up.

"What was that?" Carol asked.

"Monica. She and Kip are in Maine."

"Really? Didn't they just come back from a holiday?" Carol questioned, confused.

"Yea. They just up and decided to drive to Maine," Ross said, putting the phone down.

"Wow. He's really kissing up," Chandler laughed.

"I don't want to know," Ross said, putting up his hand. He went back into the living room, and Chandler heard the Discovery Channel come on.

"He's still not taking the whole Kip thing well is he?" Chandler asked Carol.

"No," she shook her head. "I don't think Ross will ever be okay with the guys Monica dates. He's so protective of her."

Chandler didn't comment. He pitied the guy who ever ended up marrying Monica.

* * *

 **Thank you for still following this story! I appreciate the time taken to leave a review :) Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays!**


	6. Chapter 6

**December 1991**

Kip knocked on Monica's door, hoping she was home. He had an evening free for once, and he wanted to do something with her. Work had been quite busy the past couple of months, and he hated that they didn't spend as much time together as they used to.

"Hey, Phoebs," he said when she opened the door. Then he noticed her face. "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing. It's just been a year since Duncan left me."

"Sounds like something," Kip noted. He moved to sit across from her at the table. "Anniversaries can be hard."

"They are when your husband leaves and never comes back," Phoebe retorted. Kip just shook his head. She had misunderstood him, but he knew she did that a lot.

"So you've just been sitting in here upset all day?" he asked.

"I have to go to work, but I just can't get into the mood to rub people's backs," she sighed.

"I don't envy you," Kip laughed. He couldn't give massages all day to people. There just wasn't any creativity in it like advertising.

"So how are you going to top your Christmas gift to Monica this year?" Phoebe asked. "Since you got her that job last year?"

"I'm working on it," Kip answered. "Do you know when she'll be home, by the way?"

"She's working late," Phoebe replied.

"Damn," Kip sighed. His hopes for an evening in with her were dashed.

"At least you have someone," Phoebe said, getting up and going to her room, shutting the door behind her. Kip looked after her, pondering on what to do to cheer her up.

...

"Ross, I really want to do our own Christmas this year," Carol said. Ross looked up from his newspaper, frowning.

"Why?"

"Because! We're a married couple now. We should have our own traditions."

"And our tradition is going to my parents' place for dinner," Ross argued.

"I want to do it this year," Carol countered.

"Mom will be upset," Ross pointed out.

"She can come here for dinner."

"But she always does it."

"But we can change it," Carol said, getting frustrated.

"Why must we? Why must things change?" Ross asked, getting a whine to his tone.

"Forget it, Ross," Carol said roughly, getting up. She went to the bathroom and closed the door. She balled her fists and bit back a scream. Why were things so set in stone around here? She would never understand.

...

Monica was scrubbing down the pots when Kip cleared his throat. She looked up, startled.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked, smiling.

"I wanted to give my compliments to the chef," he replied, coming over to kiss her.

"Can I get in on that?" Monica's female coworker, Frannie, asked.

"Sorry, honey, he's taken," Monica grinned.

"I'm Kip," Kip said, holding out his hand.

"Frannie. Nice to meet you," Frannie said, pumping his hand up and down. She mouthed "wow" to Monica.

"I saw that," Kip noted. Frannie burst into giggles.

"Oh my," she said once she got it under control. "I have to go home now."

"Bye, Frannie," Monica said as her friend left.

"She seems nice."

"She is."

"So, are you free yet? I have some spare time, and I wanted to spend it with you," Kip said, leaning against the counter while Monica finished cleaning.

"Almost. What did you want to do?"

"I dunno. Sometime fun," he winked.

"Okay," she grinned. She had something fun in mind.

...

Chandler looked up from his beer to see Carol come in looking like a thundercloud.

"He said no?" he asked, knowing she was going to ask Ross about Christmas today.

"He's so stubborn!" she burst out, sitting down with a loud thump. Chandler flinched when her purse hit the table at top speed. He heard a resounding splat noise come from the floor, and he looked to see a spider crawling away as fast as it could having been knocked down by Carol's purse banging. Chandler felt a bit nauseous after realizing it had been hiding under the tabletop so close to his leg. His skin crawled. It hadn't been a small spider either.

"Yes, Ross is stubborn," Chandler agreed, clearing his throat. "That's not new."

"Was I just blind to it? How is it that I haven't noticed until now?" she asked, burying her face in her hands.

"Why do you want Christmas dinner so bad anyway?" Chandler questioned. "Judy does a great spread, and she doesn't let anyone else help her. You get a free meal and don't have to help out."

"She makes comments about that later," Carol pointed out. "I just wanted to start our own tradition. I wanted us to finally host a big dinner. She can't have both Thanksgiving and Christmas, Chandler. She just can't!"

"I don't care about Thanksgiving anyway," Chandler shrugged.

"Yes, the whole 'my daddy left my mommy' story. I know," Carol sighed.

"It was a little more in depth than that," Chandler argued, outraged.

"Oh let it go," Carol snapped. "Can you talk to Ross? Get him to see my side?"

"When it's down to the mother or the wife, who do you think is going to win?" Chandler asked.

"The wife," Carol said logically.

"Ah, but the mother has known the son his whole life. You've only been in his life for five years."

"A daughter is a daughter for life but the son is a son until he takes a wife. It's right in the saying," Carol fought back. "Ross is mine. Mommy needs to let go."

"That's a little extreme," Chandler commented. "A son is always a son..."

"Whose side are you on?!" Carol asked, revving up again. He held up his hands.

"Yours obviously," Chandler said quickly.

"Just talk to Ross," Carol huffed.

"Okay, okay."

...

"So, my parents want us to come for Christmas," Kip said, pausing for Monica's response. She stiffened a little. They were in her bedroom.

"And?" she asked.

"I said sure."

"You said 'sure?!'" Monica exclaimed sitting up and looking at him. "Are you crazy?!"

"What? You were at your parents' place last year. I thought we could do mine this year."

"My mother hosts Christmas. It's like...the law," Monica finished. Kip burst out laughing until he saw her face.

"Oh, you're serious."

"Yes! We can't go. I'm sorry, but Mom does Christmas."

"There's no way I can change your mind?" Kip asked. "I really want to go there."

"I love your parents, Kip, but this would break Mom's heart," Monica said.

"Are you sure about that? You said she fawns over Ross and Carol and barely acknowledges you, that you and Chandler usually end up playing some weird game only the two of you know the rules to, and your Dad makes bets on how many times your aunt will call."

"It's just...tradition," Monica said.

"Traditions can be changed," Kip suggested. "Change is good. Come on. Your Mom won't even know you're gone. It's all about Ross anyway."

"I know. You don't have to remind me," Monica huffed, falling onto her back. Kip propped himself on his arm, hovering over her face.

"Let's do it. It'll be fun."

"Oh all right. You have to tell Mom, though."

"Can I do it by mail?"

"No."

"Damn," Kip groaned. Judy still scared him. "Do I really have to? She'd chew me up and spit me out. Next thing I know, I'd be having dinner here."

"Oh all right. I'll call her," Monica sighed. "Chicken."

"I am not!"

"Are too, but you're my chicken."

"And that's why I love you," Kip said, laughing. Then he stopped short. Monica was staring at him.

"What?" she asked.

"Oh. Um, I said...I said..." he trailed off. It was out there now. He winced.

"You love me?" Monica asked, getting all mushy sounding.

"Yes. I do," he nodded. "I've been waiting for a really romantic setting to say it in, but it sort of...slipped out."

"I thought you were never going to say it," Monica said. "I mean, we've been dating over a year now."

"If it makes you feel any better, I think I've loved you since the day I met you."

"Aw, Kip. I love you too," Monica replied, kissing him.

"Wow, big moment for us," Kip said after. "Next to breaking the Christmas tradition."

"All right, I'll call her right now," Monica said exasperated, catching his hint. She was smiling, though. He loved her. She never thought any guy would love her. It made her feel warm inside.

...

"Carol put you up to this, didn't she?" Ross asked after Chandler finished talking about how Christmas dinner at Ross's apartment would be so cool.

"Look, man, she really wants this. She's your wife. Why not give it to her?"

"I don't like upsetting Mom."

"I think she'll get over it. She has Monica."

"That's true," Ross agreed.

"And they can still come to our dinner."

"Oh, it's 'our' dinner now?"

"Well, you know what I meant," Chandler dismissed.

"Fine, but Carol has to be the one to tell Mom."

"I'm sure she'll be okay with that."

...

"I am so not okay with that!" Carol cried when Chandler told her the news. "Judy will rip me a new one!"

"It's the last hurdle until you get what you want," Chandler coaxed. "You can do this. Just call her."

Carol stared at Chandler's phone. She had come over before going home to see how it had gone. Now she regretted it.

"I like living and breathing," she said in a small voice.

"She won't kill you," Chandler laughed. Then he stopped, seeing her face. "Will she?"

"I don't know. No one has ever changed a tradition of hers before."

"Just rip it off, like a band aid."

"Oh God. Okay," Carol said, picking up the phone.

...

Judy set down the phone, feeling suddenly outraged. She made a disgruntled sound, getting Jack's attention.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Monica just called saying she's going to Kip's parents for Christmas dinner. Then Carol called right after saying she is hosting Christmas dinner this year, and we are invited." It had all happened so fast that Judy was caught in her fake polite mood. Inside, though, she was seething.

"That's nice," Jack nodded.

"No! It's not _nice_!" Judy exploded. "Christmas dinner is _mine_!"

"And this year it's not," Jack said simply.

"You can be very stupid sometimes, you know that?" Judy muttered, storming to the kitchen. So the kids wanted to do their own thing this year, did they? Well, they'd be sorry.

 **Christmas Day**

"This feels weird," Monica said as they drove to Kip's parents' place. He looked over at her.

"Why's that?"

"I don't know. It's just a new territory for me. I think Mom's mad."

"She was fine," Kip said, recalling their conversation the night before.

"No, she was Ice Queen," Monica corrected.

"Well thank God Ross gets to deal with her then," Kip chuckled.

...

"She's doing this on purpose," Carol hissed to Ross, who was helping her mash the potatoes.

"Doing what?" Ross asked.

"Criticizing everything I do!"

"She always does that to everyone else," Ross said, puzzled.

"This is different. She's being nice about it," Carol snapped.

"I'm so confused. If she's saying nice things, then how is it criticism?"

"You know what? Never mind," Carol growled. She went back to slicing at the turkey with the knife. Things had been perfect until Jack and Judy arrived for dinner. Judy's constant remarks were getting under her skin. Now she knew how Monica felt.

"Why is Phoebe here again?" Ross asked, looking over at Phoebe on the couch with his parents. Chandler was sitting on the floor playing cards.

"Her grandmother went away for the holiday, so she had nowhere else to go."

"Carol, dear," Judy called. "Is dinner almost ready? Jack's starving."

"Getting there," Carol said back cheerily. She turned back to the turkey, viciously stabbing at it now.

"I'll do it," Ross said, "before you take your eye out."

"Did you hear that?"

"She asked when dinner was ready."

"Implying that I'm late!"

"I didn't get that."

"You're hopeless," Carol sighed, putting food on the table.

"It's so _cozy_ here," Judy said, getting up to sit at her place. Jack followed suit.

"Yes it is," Carol agreed. Chandler patted her shoulder before sitting down. Phoebe sat without a word. She was still upset about Duncan.

"Voila," Ross said, setting down the turkey on the table.

"It looks just the right size for all of us. Not a fan of leftovers, I see," Judy said, looking at it. Carol flushed.

"Aw, no leftovers?" Jack whined. "That's my favorite."

"I'm sure Carol has something else you can take home, Jack," Judy said, patting his hand. She shot Carol a look.

"Dig in," she said weakly. She was definitely having a conversation with Monica the next time she saw her.

 **Later**

"Your parents are so sweet," Monica said. "I can't believe you managed to hide the fact that you dressed up as a woman for a whole year from them."

"Oh it got found out. Henry blew our cover. She rushed down to our apartment thinking we'd lost our damn minds. Almost gave her a heart attack."

"Your parents seem so happy together," Monica added.

"They've had their ups and downs," Kips replied. "So, good time?"

"It was a very good time. I actually felt a part of the dinner."

"Good!"

"Your mother was so interested in me!"

"She loves you. Dad made the comment that if he was much younger, I'd have competition."

"He's hilarious."

"Yes, he is."

"I hope Ross isn't too mad at me for bailing on dinner."

"I think it'll be just fine."

Monica smiled at Kip and took his hand in hers as they drove back home. He'd been right. Change was good.

* * *

 **I know I skipped Monica meeting Kip's parents, but I didn't want to do a redundant story line of "Meet the Parents" like I did with Kip already. I don't know much about his parents anyway as the show didn't have them involved much. Anyway, thanks for reviewing! It makes me smile :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**February 1992**

Chandler was coming up the stairs to his apartment feeling like a bit of a loser since he was the only person who didn't have a date for Valentine's Day. Even Phoebe had found someone, much to everyone's surprise. He went into his apartment to find Monica standing there. He stopped abruptly, banging his shin on the door and almost falling over from shock. She was wearing lingerie.

"Oh God!" she shrieked, trying to hide herself.

"W-Wha-what are you doing?!" Chandler managed to ask. Well, he knew what she had in mind, but it was obviously for Kip, who wasn't home yet. Monica scurried to grab Kip's robe and tightened it.

"You were supposed to be at the gym," she accused.

"I skipped it today," Chandler replied, still averting his eyes. It was hard to look at her now.

"And you didn't warn someone?!"

"I didn't realize I had to report to people my whereabouts," Chandler said defensively. Monica's face was bright red, and Chandler felt a little embarrassed for her too.

"I, um, I'll just go," she said.

"No, no. I'll go. You obviously have something planned here," Chandler said, catching sight of the food on the stove now too.

"Is that okay? I'm sorry," she added.

"No, no, it's fine. Have...fun," he finished awkwardly, turning to go. He closed the door behind him and stood in the hall. Where the hell was he going to go now?

...

Ross wanted this Valentine's Day to be perfect. Carol had been down lately, and he knew it all started after their Christmas Dinner. His mother had asked if Carol was pregnant, and when Carol said no, his mother had made a face, which apparently meant she was calling Carol fat. Ross had a difficult time reading between the lines of what women said to each other, but Carol was adamant that's what Judy meant.

So here he was, trying to find a way to cheer her up and be romantic at the same time. It would start with dinner.

"Hey, Mon," he said, calling from his office.

"What?" she asked.

"Hello to you too," he said.

"If you're calling to get me to make you a reservation for tonight, you're out of luck."

"What? Why?!"

"We're booked solid, Ross. I can't change that."

"Can you try?" he whined.

"Sorry."

"Well, what am I supposed to do?" he asked.

"Make your dinner reservations a month earlier?" she suggested. "Bye, Ross." He stared at the phone in his hand, listening to the dial tone. How rude! He drummed his fingers on his desk. Then he decided to go out. Perhaps if he went in person to a restaurant, they'd take pity on him. He stepped out onto the street and was looking for a cab when he saw Kip. He went to wave and call his name when he saw something else that stopped him in his tracks. Kip was with a woman. A beautiful, blonde woman who was touching Kip's arm. They were smiling. Ross felt a little sick to his stomach. What was happening here? He gaped when the woman kissed Kip's cheek before getting into the cab. Kip stood there staring after it for a moment before turning to leave. Ross was dumbfounded. Then he started to fret. What was he going to do? Should he tell his sister or no?

...

"Hey, Phoebs," Chandler said, scooting into the booth across from her at the bar. Chris, the owner, was serving drinks at the bar today.

"Hi," she replied.

"So, big date tonight, huh?" he said.

"Uh huh."

"That's good."

"I don't know if I can do it," Phoebe admitted.

"What? Why not?"

"I still miss Duncan."

"Look, Phoebe," Chandler said, leaning forward and taking her hands into his. "Duncan is a jerk. He's an asshole. He didn't ever deserve you. Don't let him ruin your life."

"Thanks, Chandler, but it still hurts," Phoebe said. The thing was, no one except Kip knew she had married Duncan. They all just thought it was a simple break up. They didn't know it was the end of a marriage.

"Promise me you'll try," Chandler begged. "Just try the date. It doesn't mean you have to be his girlfriend. It just means you're getting out there again."

"I'll try," she promised. Chandler patted her hand with a grin.

"There's my girl," he said. Phoebe gave a small smile before sipping her drink. She definitely didn't feel up to doing it still.

...

Kip's mind wasn't fully in the present when he opened his apartment door. He was thinking about someone.

"Surprise!" Monica called, startling him.

"Oh!" he exclaimed, looking around. She was in lingerie and had dinner ready. He was taken aback.

"Happy Valentine's Day," she smiled suggestively.

"Wow," Kip said, setting down his briefcase and pulling off his jacket slowly. "Isn't it usually the man's job to be romantic?"

"I wanted to be in charge this time," she said. "No offense, but last year was too traditional for me."

"Flowers and dinner?" Kip asked, chuckling.

"I just wanted to shake things up," she shrugged.

"I thought you were at work today," Kip said.

"Nope!"

"Well, then someone got some nice flowers," he laughed.

"I'll get them tomorrow. Now, come here," she said, reaching for him. Kip didn't hesitate. The only thing was he still couldn't stop thinking about someone else.

...

"Wow, Ross," Carol said as they entered the restaurant. "How did you manage to get this?"

"I planned ahead," Ross answered smugly. When they were seated and their waiter came, he panicked a little.

"I'm Joshua, and I'll be your server tonight," he said. "How are you feeling?" He looked at Carol expectantly.

"Um, fine?" she asked.

"It's one of her better days," Ross cut in, patting her hand affectionately. "Right, sweetie?"

"Okay..."

"Let me get you some wine," Joshua said. "Unless you're not allowed?"

"She's allowed," Ross nodded. Joshua smiled and set off.

"What the hell is going on?" Carol demanded once he was gone.

"I, um, had to kind of tell a white lie to get this table on such short notice," Ross explained sheepishly.

"What kind of lie?" she asked, her tone menacing almost.

"That you're dying," he answered.

"Ross!"

"Nothing else worked," he said. "I had to get drastic."

"I can't believe you did this," Carol snapped, getting up.

"Where are you going? They're going to give us dessert on the house!" Ross cried after her.

"Is she all right?" Joshua asked when he returned to see Ross sitting there alone.

"She's fine," he sighed, getting up. "Thanks anyway."

Joshua looked puzzled as Ross walked away.

...

"You're not having a good time, are you?" Steve asked Phoebe. They were at a restaurant where some guy's wife stormed off angry, leaving Steve to feel grateful his date hadn't bolted on him, but it didn't take long to realize that Phoebe didn't have her heart into it.

"I'm sorry," Phoebe apologized. "I just...I'm still getting over someone, and it's taking so long, which is infuriating me to no end. I mean, it's been over a year. Move on already!" She banged her fist on the table, making Steve jump. Then she started to cry.

"Oh, it's okay," Steve said. "I get it. It took me over two years to get over the love of my life."

"Really?" Phoebe asked, looking at him with her tear streaked face.

"Yea. It's hard," he nodded. "I get it."

"It's just...I haven't really dated since, and I feel scared to because I don't want to get hurt like that again," she explained.

"You'll feel that way for a bit, but then it goes away," Steve assured her. "I became the dumper instead of the dumpee when I got back into the dating game."

"Did that make it easier?"

"For a while. Now I just go on dates. If it works out, it works out. If not, oh well. I try not to worry about it anymore."

"Wow. That sounds like such a relaxing way to date. Super casual," Phoebe nodded.

"If you want," Steve said. "You can dump me after dinner tonight to start building up your confidence again."

"You'd do that for me? You're so sweet," Phoebe said, smiling.

"It's my pleasure," he smiled back, raising his glass. "Cheers."

...

Chandler stayed at the bar all night. He didn't have anywhere to go, and he did not have a date. He felt like a failure. Was this what his life was going to be like forever?

"Cheer up," Chris said, handing him another beer. "Better luck next year."

"I hope so," he sighed. Chris patted his shoulder and walked off to greet the new customers. Chandler didn't know what he'd do without this bar.

"Hi," a voice said then, making him look up. He spewed his beer everywhere from shock. Coughing and choking, he tried to recover fast.

"Hi," he croaked. Sonny sat down across from him then, looking concerned.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"Just fine," he answered, pounding on his chest to clear his airway.

"I'm a nurse, so you're in good hands," she smiled.

"Oh?" he asked. This was new information about her. It made her even sexier.

"I saw you sitting here alone, and I thought I'd join you, if that's okay," she said.

"It's so okay," Chandler bobbed his head up and down. "But, why are you alone?"

"The guy I was seeing blew me off. I hate actors," Sonny sighed. "I mean, I tried acting myself for a while, so I don't hate myself, but other actors can be so ignorant."

"You used to act?"

"Small jobs. I gave it up before too long. I love nursing anyway."

"C-cool, cool," Chandler said. He felt his mouth being all flappy and useless. He hated that he got this way around beautiful women.

"You play pool?" she asked, looking at the pool tables.

"Uh, yea," he replied.

"Wanna play a game?"

"Sure."

She went over to the one table while Chandler tried to regain his composure. He was hanging out with Sonny. It was his dream come true. The only thing that would ruin it was if Kip came into that bar.

...

After dinner, Monica started to think about Chandler. She felt bad for kicking him out of his own apartment on the supposed romantic day of the year when he had no one.

"I think we should tell Chandler the coast is clear," Monica said. Kip looked at her.

"Really? Where is he anyway?"

"I think he's at the bar. I don't want him to spend the whole night down there alone. Why don't we join him?"

"I guess we've had our fun already," Kip winked.

"Yes we most definitely have," she replied, giving him a kiss.

"All right then. Let's go see what the old boy is up to," Kip said, grabbing his keys and coat. Monica followed suit. They walked down to the bar and tried to find Chandler. They spied him at a pool table fairly quickly.

"Chandler!" Monica called, making him turn around. Kip had a hard time deciphering the look on Chandler's face. It appeared to be one of guilt and almost shyness. Then he saw the woman behind Chandler. Their eyes met.

"Oh, hey," Chandler said. "Um, what's up?"

"Who's this?" Monica asked, looking at Sonny. "I didn't realize you had a date! Good for you!"

"We're more like...friends," Chandler answered, flicking his eyes between Sonny and Kip.

"I'm Sonny," she said, shaking Monica's hand. This made Monica falter for a moment as she made the connection.

"Sonny?" Monica repeated.

"Sonny!" Kip cried. "Long time no see!" He gave her a look to make his meaning clear.

"Hi, Kip," she said, going with it. "Yes, it's been too long. How are you?"

"Very well, thanks. This is my girlfriend, Monica."

"Nice to meet you," Sonny smiled at Monica.

"What are you doing here?" Kip asked her. "I didn't know you went to bars."

"I was looking for..." Sonny started but then stopped, changing gears. "Um, someone to hang out with."

"And you found Chandler. You're in luck. He's the best guy ever!" Kip said a little too exuberantly. Monica felt confused. Why was Kip acting so weird? It was just an ex. She didn't get all weird around her ex boyfriends, not that she had many to run into. Barely any, actually.

"I realize this is very awkward for you," Sonny said. "I can go."

"No!" Chandler shouted before he could stop himself.

"No, no," Kip said. "I'll go. You have fun with Chandler. Come on, Mon."

"But..."

"I'm really feeling some ice cream right now," Kip said, tugging on her hand.

"O-okay."

Kip led her out the door, not looking back. Seeing Sonny twice in one day was too much. It had been very awkward earlier, especially when she decided to kiss his cheek. Kip wished she hadn't. He had done so well to forget about her and how much she had hurt him. Seeing her just brought it all back. He didn't know how to tell Monica because he didn't want her to get jealous or worry about it. Sonny meant nothing to him now. She had thrown him away. He wasn't about to go running back to her. He just wished she would get out of his mind.

...

"This was really nice, Steve," Phoebe said once they were outside her apartment door. She knew Kip would be in there with Monica. She could hear the TV on.

"I had a good time too," he smiled.

"I guess this is where I dump you," Phoebe laughed nervously.

"Would it be all right if I kissed you before you did that?" he asked.

"Okay," she replied. Steve leaned in, gently resting his lips on hers for a moment. Phoebe felt her heart flutter, and she suddenly felt bad for having to dump him.

"Okay, now you can dump me," he said after. "You have lovely lips by the way."

"You're making this harder for me," she accused.

"Sorry. Go ahead," he said, clearing his throat.

"Steve, I'm sorry, but I have to dump you," she said firmly. "This just won't work."

"I'm sorry you feel that way," Steve nodded. "But I understand. If you ever want to dump me again, you know where to find me."

"All right," she responded.

"Good night, Phoebe," he smiled, touching her hand one last time.

"Good night," she replied. She felt warm inside after he left. He had been right. Dumping him had given her some confidence back.

...

"Carol, I said I was sorry," Ross said through the bathroom door.

"Just leave me alone," she called back. He slumped against the wall. He had managed to ruin the night with his own stupidity. Carol was in there for the night now until she needed to sleep. He went to the living room and turned on the TV. He had to make it up to her somehow, and he would. He wanted her to be happy. With everything that had happened, he forgot all about seeing Kip and that woman earlier.

* * *

 **I am just as surprised as you are with my quick update. The idea for this chapter just seemed to hit me from nowhere. Anyway, I'm predicting only a couple more chapters left for this story. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**May 1992**

Monica was dreading dinner with her parents. Even though things were going well in her life right now, her mother always found a way to tear it apart somehow with her comments. Monica wished her mother could realize how mean she was at times. She found them already sitting at the table when she entered the restaurant.

"There's my Harmonica," Jack smiled, standing up to hug her.

"Hi, Dad," she smiled back.

"Monica, where did you get that dress?" Judy asked, eyeing her up and down.

"Kip gave it to me," she answered.

"Ah that explains it," Judy nodded. Monica gritted her teeth. She had spent hours figuring out what to wear. All for nothing.

"How is work going?" Jack asked, changing the subject.

"It's great. I'm busy all the time."

"At least you can have something on your resume," Judy commented. Monica ignored it.

"How's Kip? I feel bad taking his money on that last game," Jack grinned. He didn't feel bad at all actually.

"He knew not to bet, so I don't feel sorry for him," Monica said. "He's busy with his new contract right now."

"Is he ever going to get a real job?" Judy asked.

"That is a real job, Mom. Why do you think you buy stuff, huh? Advertisement," Monica snapped.

"It just seems silly to me," Judy responded, sniffing.

"It's not," Monica growled.

"So, how is Ross?" Jack asked, trying to keep the peace.

"He's fine."

"When is the big day?" Judy questioned.

"What big day?"

"The one where Kip proposes to you. You've been dating almost two years now."

"A year and a half," Monica corrected, "and we haven't even discussed it."

"Why waste that much time if it's going nowhere?" Judy asked. "I don't understand you young people today."

"Hey, you know what? I just remembered I have to work tonight," Monica said, getting up.

"How did you forget that?" Judy asked, confused.

"I'll see you later," Monica said instead of answering. She hurried out of the place and hailed a cab. She really hated her mother sometimes.

...

"What do you mean, you don't know if you're dating Sonny?" Phoebe asked Chandler. They were down at the bar.

"I just don't know."

"You're with her all the time!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Not all the time," Chandler corrected. "We hang out a couple nights a week at the bar and play pool."

"Does she give any hints? Touch you unnecessarily?" Phoebe prompted.

"No?" Chandler said as a question. "We just have fun."

"You're in the friend zone," Phoebe nodded sympathetically.

"I am not," Chandler objected. "I can ask her on a date any time I want."

"Well, here's your chance," Phoebe said as Sonny walked in.

"Oh, no, not right now," Chandler shook his head.

"Hey, guys," Sonny smiled.

"H-hi, hi, hello," Chandler said, hating himself. She smiled.

"You ready to be beaten?" she asked. So far, Chandler had managed to win most of the games of pool they played, which was a miracle, but Sonny just wasn't getting the hang of it. He would have to go over and show her how to...wait a minute.

"Uh, sure," he replied, his mind going rampant now. Sonny got up and went over to the table, picking up her pool stick and putting the chalk on the tip.

"You look like you've either eaten a really bad sandwich or you're realizing something," Phoebe noted, looking at Chandler. He leaned into her.

"Sonny fakes being bad at pool," he whispered excitedly.

"What? Why?"

"So that I will go up behind her and show her how to shoot," Chandler answered. "Physical contact!"

"Oohh, you're right," Phoebe nodded. "So what are you waiting for? Get in there!"

"You don't have to tell me twice," Chandler said, getting up and joining Sonny. Ross came into the bar then and sat across from Phoebe.

"Hi," he said in his "I'm terribly upset won't you ask me about it" voice.

"Ew, what happened to you? You're so full of negative energy," Phoebe said, reaching to pick it away. Ross couldn't be bothered to stop her.

"Carol is still mad about Valentine's Day I think," he said. "She's being really distant with me."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have let on she was dying in order to get a table last minute," Phoebe suggested.

"I know that now!" Ross exclaimed. He rubbed his face. Then he caught sight of Sonny, and he perked.

"You have a wife," Phoebe reminded him, seeing this.

"Who is that?" Ross asked, ignoring her. His memory was working overtime trying to place this woman. Where had he seen her?

"That's Sonny."

"As in Kip's ex, Sonny?" Ross questioned, goggling at her now. She was unbelievably attractive. Kip was...Kip. How did he manage that?

"Yea. She's been hanging out with Chandler since Valentine's Day. Didn't you know?"

"No. I haven't really been in here lately," Ross answered, watching the two of them. Sonny was laughing at Chandler's antics.

"I think she's into Chandler," Phoebe commented. Ross snorted.

"I seriously doubt that."

"Why not?"

"Because...look at him! I mean, I love the guy, but he's too goofy for her."

"And you're too fussy for Carol, but you make it work," Phoebe pointed out. Ross glared at her then.

"I think I'll take myself elsewhere where I won't get picked on," he sniffed, getting up.

"Bye," she waved, going back to her drink.

...

Kip was making dinner when Chandler got home.

"Hey, man," Chandler said, passing him.

"Hey. How was work?"

"Oh, I called in sick," Chandler shrugged. Kip looked at him then.

"You what?"

"I called in sick."

"But you're not sick."

"Nope. I didn't realize you were a doctor," Chandler snorted.

"Where were you then?"

"Just hanging out," Chandler replied vaguely. Kip knew he was hanging around Sonny. It was why he didn't go down to the bar much anymore. The temptation to talk to her was too strong. He didn't want her apology. He didn't want to see her flirting with Chandler either. If he went down there, though, he'd get jealous and do something stupid. He'd want to accept her apology. It was better to just stay away.

"Hey, you know what would be really cool," Kip said, flipping his meat in the pan.

"What?"

"We should get a hibachi!"

"A what?"

"A hibachi. It would make cooking much more fun," Kip said. "Come on. What do we have to lose?"

"Buy something together? I dunno," Chandler said. "What if we break up?"

"Me move out of here? Are you crazy?"

"Crazier things have happened," Chandler pointed out.

"Come on. Live a little. Let's go tomorrow after work."

"Oh, all right," Chandler caved. The idea of co owning something with Kip was kind of cool, he had to admit. There was a soft knock at the door then, making Chandler go over to it.

"You forgot your wallet," Sonny said, holding it out to him when he opened the door. Kip hit the floor, realizing too late that his effort was futile. She could clearly see him crouching and covering his head with his hands.

"Thanks," Chandler said.

"Hey, Kip," Sonny called. Knowing the gig was up, Kip stood up straight.

"Hello," he replied, clearing his throat. "Sorry. I was doing my bomb drill bit. I do that randomly sometimes." There was an awkward pause.

"It was good to see you," she said finally.

"Uh huh. Bye bye now," Kip waved.

"See you later," Chandler said as Sonny turned to go. He turned on Kip when the door was closed.

"What the hell was that?" he demanded.

"What?" Kip asked.

"You were so weird."

"She's my ex, Chandler. What do you want me to do? Greet her with a kiss?" Kip scoffed. "I don't think so!"

"Well, you didn't have to try to hide," Chandler commented, going to his room. Kip sighed after his door slammed, and he went back to cooking. Why oh why did Sonny have to hang around Chandler?!

...

"Ross, go home," Monica said, exasperated. Her brother had come to her apartment hours ago and was refusing to leave.

"Carol's there," he answered.

"She's your wife. Of course she'll be there," Monica pointed out. "Look, you screwed up. You apologized. What more does she want?"

"I don't know. She's not really talking to me," Ross mumbled. Monica set down her cooking utensils and crossed her arms, looking at him.

"Ross, what's really going on?" she asked.

"If I knew, I wouldn't be sitting here, would I?"

Monica sighed, knowing she couldn't help him until he wanted to help himself. She went back to cooking.

...

Carol was struggling to get through each day. She was already having difficulty before Ross's stunt at the restaurant on Valentine's Day, but that just added to her misery. Carol wasn't quite sure what was wrong with her, but it wasn't going away. Lately she had been finding herself admiring other women at the gym, and not just in the "wow they're really working it" way, but in a way that made her feel confused. She didn't know who to talk to, so she eventually went to see a therapist. She felt better telling someone, but it didn't take the guilt away that she was going to hurt Ross because during her sessions, Carol had come to the realization that she was possibly a lesbian. Thinking back to her early teenage years, she realized all the signs were there, but she got with and married Ross because she loved him. She still loved him, but she was starting to feel that she couldn't pretend anymore. Everything was on hold until she told him.

"Maybe I can just keep it stuffed down," Carol said to her therapist now. The woman looked at her kindly.

"That's not really something you can do," she said gently.

"I don't know how to tell him," Carol lamented. "I don't want to hurt him."

"If he really loves you, he will understand," the therapist assured her. Carol bit her lip, unsure. Ross took things to heart a little too quickly most times.

"I need more time," Carol said finally. "I want to make sure a hundred percent before I ruin my marriage. I don't really know for sure yet."

"I'm here for you," the therapist told her. "Anytime you need me."

"Thanks," Carol nodded. She left feeling shaky in her legs. Her future was very uncertain right now.

 **The Next Day**

"It's beautiful," Chandler said, looking at it.

"Gorgeous," Kip nodded. They were standing in their kitchen looking at the new hibachi they just bought.

"This was a great idea," Chandler commented, fist bumping Kip.

"I told you," Kip replied.

"So what happens if...?"

"It's not gonna happen," Kip stopped him. "I'm your roomie. I don't intend on going anywhere."

"All right," Chandler said, relieved. "You know, this is the first thing I've ever bought with someone before."

"Really?"

"Yea."

"Feels good, eh?"

"Oh yea."

Kip laughed and patted Chandler's back as he went into the fridge to get the meat he wanted to cook. Things were just going so well.

* * *

 **Thank you all for your continued support! I really enjoy writing this story :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**August 1992**

"Hey, you two," Kip said, nodding at Carol and Ross. They were together in public, which hadn't been happening much lately. Kip was at the bar in one of his rare appearances. He happened to know through Chandler that Sonny was at work, so his risk of seeing her was slim. Kip still wasn't sure if Chandler was dating Sonny or if they were still just friends. It was very unclear.

"Hey," Ross said, sitting down after Carol slid into the booth.

"How are you guys doing?" Kip asked. He knew from Monica that they had been having some troubles.

"Okay," Carol answered.

"Yea, okay," Ross echoed. Kip looked back and forth between them, knowing they weren't okay.

"You sure about that?"

"Uh huh," Carol nodded. She reached for Ross's hand to prove her point.

"Here's a crazy thought," Kip said. "Why don't you two go away somewhere? Take a vacation? Relieve some stress?"

"I'm game," Ross agreed, looking at Carol. "What do you think?"

"It might actually help," Carol said slowly. The last three months had been hard for her. She had days where she felt completely fine with Ross and her marriage and the straight life, and then other days were rough when she kept thinking about how she was possibly a lesbian. She was torn. She didn't know what to do. She kept making the mistake of commenting on attractive women in front of Ross, but he didn't seem to pick up on anything. In fact, he looked almost impressed that she was noticing them like he was, like it was an approval of his gawking.

"Yea?" Ross said, looking hopeful.

"Yea," she smiled. She caught Kip looking at her, and she wondered if he could tell she was completely lying right now.

...

"I think I'm dating Sonny," Chandler said to Monica.

"What gave it away?" Monica asked, trying not to feel jealous. Sonny made her feel so inadequate in the beauty department. The fact that Kip was even engaged to her drove her nuts. What if he realized she wasn't as hot as Sonny? Would he leave her? They were coming up on two years of dating, and Monica wondered if he was starting to think long term like she was. She couldn't help herself. She was 23 years old now. She had to start thinking about her future.

"I think what gave it away was the fact she is still hanging out with me," Chandler went on, interrupting her thoughts. She adjusted her face, trying to stay focused on him.

"Have you talked about it?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm scared to. I feel like if I bring it up, she'll come to her senses and bolt."

"Oh, Chandler. You should give yourself more credit," Monica said to him. "Any girl would be lucky to have you."

"Ha, you say that, but I know you're just being nice," Chandler snorted. Monica didn't respond. He kind of had a point. She knew he struggled with commitment issues, and whoever he ended up with, that person had a lot of work to do.

"Just have the talk," Monica suggested. "Before you go crazy."

"You're right," he sighed. "Well, it's been good while it lasted."

"She won't bolt," Monica called after him. He shut the door in response.

...

Everyone was at Monica's for dinner that night. Kip was helping Monica out while Phoebe and Carol chatted. Ross was looking at pamphlets for cruises.

"This is nice," Kip said, hugging Monica sideways. "I wish you'd let me bring over the hibachi."

"That thing can stay over there," Monica replied.

"Oh come on. It makes cooking much easier," Kip cajoled.

"No thanks."

"Hello, children!" Chandler said, coming in. Kip choked on his beer when he saw Sonny standing beside him.

"Um, hi," Monica said, faltering. Sonny avoided Kip's gaze.

"I invited Sonny for dinner, if that's all right," Chandler carried on.

"I guess. Sure," Monica nodded. She felt her insides cringing. When she thought about Chandler dating Sonny, she didn't realize it meant Sonny would be standing in her apartment waiting to be fed.

"I'm just going to freshen up," Sonny said, moving to the bathroom.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kip growled at Chandler when she was gone, grabbing his sleeve and pulling him aside.

"What? I thought if she accepted my invite that would mean we were dating," he answered.

"I don't want her here!" Monica hissed, joining in on the conversation.

"Why not?"

"Because."

"I'm gonna need a little more than that," Chandler frowned.

"Oh!" Ross said, interrupting them. He was staring at Kip. He had just realized where he had seen Sonny before.

"What?" Monica asked.

"Nothing," Ross replied quickly. "Actually, Mon, can I talk to you?" He went to her bedroom.

"Aw what now?" Monica groaned, going after him.

"Get her out of here," Kip ordered Chandler.

"No! I think she's my girlfriend."

"I don't care. Get her out. Now."

"I knew this was a bad idea," Sonny said, having overheard him. She pushed past to the door.

"Oh, wait!" Chandler cried.

"KIP!" Monica exploded, coming out of the bedroom. Ross had just told her what he had seen on Valentine's Day. Bloody _Valentine's Day_! He had "forgotten" until now! What angered her the most was that Kip hadn't mentioned it. That spoke volumes to her.

"Uh oh," Chandler said, sensing trouble. "Gotta go!" He ran after Sonny.

"What's wrong?" Kip asked, cringing a little.

"You went out with Sonny? On Valentine's Day?!"

"What?! No!"

"Ross saw you!"

"Where?!"

"So it's true?!"

"I'm out," Phoebe said, getting up quickly and bolting out the door. This was going to get heated and fast. Kip stood there struggling for something to say that would make this better.

"Ross, we should go too," Carol said. Ross hurried behind her out the door. Monica and Kip were left faced off in her kitchen.

"Monica," he started.

"Did you or did you not see Sonny on Valentine's Day?" she asked.

"I saw her, yes, but it wasn't a date."

"She kissed you."

"On the cheek! I didn't ask for it. She just did it!"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew this would happen," Kip replied, gesturing. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Did you know that this would happen next?" she asked, going to open the door. "Get out."

"Mon, come on. Don't."

"Get out!"

"Let's talk about this."

"I don't want to talk to you right now. I can't even look at you right now. Just leave," she demanded. Kip stared at her, knowing if he left, this was going to make things worse, but if he stayed, she'd probably kill him. He opted for life.

"Let's talk later," he said, moving to the door. She didn't respond, which worried him, but he knew she'd have to come around eventually. They loved each other. Everything would be okay. This was just a bump in the road. Right?

...

"I am so embarrassed," Sonny said, hiding her face. Chandler touched her arm sympathetically.

"I didn't know he'd go off like that," he responded. "I'm sorry."

"It's just so stupid of me to think he'd want me back," she went on.

"Say what now?" Chandler asked, having not heard her correctly.

"Oh, Chandler. Why else do you think I've been in this bar so much? I was hoping he'd be here and that we'd at least be friends again. It was a long shot to think he'd want to be with me again, especially after I broke our engagement."

Chandler was feeling like he was the coyote from Bugs Bunny where he was falling off a cliff to the canyon below with the whistling music accompanying him.

"You...you were coming here hoping to spend time with him?" Chandler clarified.

"Yes. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you think I was interested in dating you," Sonny apologized. "I mean, you're a nice guy and a great friend, but I'm not interested in you that way."

And there was the bottom. The dust rose from his crash and settled into the air.

"I see," he said.

"I'm going to go. I'm sorry again," she said, getting up. Chandler didn't stop her. In that moment, he didn't care if he ever saw her again.

...

"Mon?" Phoebe asked, poking her head into the apartment. She had walked around for what she thought was long enough. She heard crying coming from Monica's room. She closed the door and crept to hers carefully.

"Phoebe?"

Damn.

"Yes," Phoebe replied, stopping. Monica appeared at her bedroom door, eyes red and cheeks tear stained.

"I could really use a friend right now," Monica said.

"Okay," Phoebe agreed. They both sat down on the couch, and Phoebe put her arm around Monica.

"I can't believe he didn't tell me," Monica cried.

"Ross is very self absorbed if you haven't already noticed," Phoebe commented.

"Not him. Kip!" Monica huffed.

"Oh. Then I don't know why he didn't tell you."

"He said I'd freak out."

"Which you did..."

"Whose side are you on?" Monica demanded.

"I don't know," Phoebe replied. "The side that's not crazy?"

"I'm not crazy!"

"Monica, he ran into his ex on Valentine's Day. Would you have wanted to know? Really? It was a case of bumping into someone. It didn't mean anything."

"She kissed him!"

"Oohh I didn't hear that part," Phoebe said, biting her lip.

"He said it was just on the cheek, that he didn't ask for it, but still!" Monica cried, banging her fist on her leg.

"The cheek? Pfft, you've got nothing to worry about," Phoebe dismissed. "That's nothing."

"Then she starts hanging out at our bar with Chandler. You don't think she's trying to 'bump' into Kip more often? I'm not stupid," Monica grumbled.

"I didn't say stupid. I said crazy," Phoebe corrected.

"I'm not that either!"

"What did Kip say?" Phoebe asked, ignoring her.

"He said it was nothing."

"Then it was nothing."

"How can you just take his word for it?"

"Because he's crazy about you! Come on, Monica! He spends time with your parents for crying out loud. No offense, but who in their right mind would do that willingly?"

"Hey..."

"Come on, Mon, you know what I'm talking about."

"I do," she caved.

"Just go talk to him."

"I don't want to right now."

"Well, then talk to him tomorrow."

"I'll think about it.."

"I'm going to bed now."

"Okay."

Phoebe got up feeling confident she had put out the fire. It was all in Kip's hands now.

...

"This looks great. What do you think?" Ross said, showing Carol the Hawaii pamphlet.

"I thought you wanted to do a cruise?" she asked, taking it.

"I changed my mind."

"I think it's a great idea," she said, smiling forcefully.

"Great," Ross echoed. He wanted to make her feel better. He had an idea that something was wrong, but he didn't know what. He knew she'd talk to him when she was ready.

...

Kip was pacing the apartment. Monica was so mad at him. He didn't know how to fix it. He did know not to push talking to her if she wasn't ready. That never worked in anyone's favor. It was like walking into a fan without the cage on. Chandler returned after a while, and he looked like someone had ripped out his heart.

"What's wrong?" Kip asked.

"Nothing," Chandler answered. He didn't want to tell Kip that Sonny just wanted to be with him, that she had been using Chandler to accomplish this. Nothing hurt more than being used by a woman for the attention of another man. Kip watched him go into his room and had a feeling that Sonny had caused Chandler's low mood, but he couldn't prove it for sure. He felt bad for his friend. Sonny was like a bug zapper that all bugs flew to, and it ended in getting really hurt.

* * *

 **Two more chapters, folks! Almost to the end! Thanks for reading and reviewing :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**September 1992**

"Dude, you have to talk to her," Henry was saying on the phone. Kip had the receiver curled into his neck, which was starting to hurt. He was looking over his ad campaign on his computer.

"I am giving her space."

"It's been two weeks."

"I know. She's not slamming the door in my face anymore," Kip said. He regarded that as a bonus. He got a curt nod this morning. That was the most recognition he'd gotten from her since before the fight.

"Amy said Sonny feels really bad."

"Sonny shouldn't have meddled."

"She didn't."

"Oh yea? Then what do you call what's happening to me?"

"It's not her fault you didn't tell your girlfriend you saw her that day."

"Oh come on, Henry! Telling your current girlfriend that you saw your ex fiance is like going to a gunfight with a knife. You will lose," Kip finished.

"It would have been better for you to have dealt with it then than be sitting here in the middle of a war."

Kip exhaled loudly.

"Fine. I'll try to talk to her tonight."

"Bring flowers."

"That might work for Amy, but I don't think it will work for me. She'd probably serve them to me in some sort of dish."

"You can use flower petals for food," Henry pointed out.

"I gotta go. Thanks for the talk."

"Later, man."

Kip hung up, stretching his back and neck. He looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was almost five. He'd go straight to Monica's from here and talk to her.

"Kip?"

"Holy hell!" Kip shouted, nearly falling off his chair. Sonny stood there in front of him, having just scared the wits out of him.

"I'm sorry," she said, going red in the face.

"What are you doing here?!"

"I...I wanted to talk to you."

"Sonny, now is not a good time."

"I have to tell you this. Then I'll be gone."

"I don't want to hear it," Kip said. He knew it wasn't going to be good. He could sense it.

"Kip, I'm still in love with you," Sonny told him, wringing her hands. "I regret breaking up with you every single day. I was scared. I panicked. Marriage just felt so final, and I got scared that you would get bored of me."

"Sonny, you could have just talked to me," Kip said. Ironically, this was what he needed to do with Monica.

"I know that now," she said ruefully.

"I can't believe you're telling me this," Kip sighed.

"I understand if it's too late," she started.

"It is too late, Sonny. I'm with Monica now."

"Right. She seems nice."

"She is wonderful. If you'll excuse me, I have to go see her," Kip said, standing up.

"Kip?" Monica asked. Kip spun to face her. What the bloody hell?!

"And there she is!" he cried. "Wow, you timed that perfectly!"

"What's going on?" Monica asked, looking at Sonny. "You're sleeping with her, aren't you? That's why she's here! You're having a secret office affair!"

"No! No, no, no, no," Kip chanted. Monica stormed off, and he chased after her. He caught her by the elevator.

"Get away from me!" she shouted.

"Monica! I just finished telling her that I'm with you and that I was going to see you," Kip said hurriedly. "I'm not with her! I love you..."

"Do you? Do you really?" Monica asked, crossing her arms roughly.

"Yes! I was coming to talk to you after work. She just showed up."

"Why? What does she want?"

"That's not important," Kip dismissed.

"Yes, it is," Monica insisted. "Tell me, or I walk out of here, and you never see me again."

"I told him I still love him," Sonny cut in. They both turned to look at her.

"Oh," Monica said, feeling very small suddenly.

"Thank you for that, Sonny, and I said I wasn't interested. I have you," Kip said to Monica. "You have to believe me."

"Goodbye, Kip," Sonny said, going for the stairs. Kip never took his eyes off of Monica.

"What do you say? Are we good?" he asked. She waited a moment before taking in a deep breath.

...

"Isn't this great?" Ross asked Carol. They were on the beach in Hawaii. They had enjoyed the trip so far, and Ross noticed that Carol was even interested in being intimate with him. It had been a while, so he didn't want to blow it.

"It really is," she smiled. The troubling thoughts she had been having seemed to disappear for now. She did love Ross. He had good qualities on top of his annoying ones, and he really did try to make her happy. She allowed herself this moment to just be with him. She'd worry about her decision later.

...

"You know how you feel right now?" Phoebe asked Chandler. They were sitting in his apartment.

"Uh huh?"

"That's how I felt about Duncan."

"Oh."

"Yea."

"It's a shitty way to feel."

"It is, but I got over it, just like you'll get over Sonny," she reassured him.

"But she was so beautiful," Chandler sighed.

"You'll get with someone so much better than her. I know it."

"You can't know that."

"Oh, but I do."

"Monica! Hang on!" Kip's voice shouted. Both Phoebe and Chandler froze.

"That doesn't sound good," Phoebe said. They raced to the door, pressing their ears against it.

"Kip, just stop," Monica responded. "I've made my decision."

"But it's crazy! I love _you_!"

"No, you don't. Not all of you. Don't pretend that you don't know what I'm talking about," Monica said, shutting her door hard. Chandler and Phoebe shoved themselves off the door and backwards just as Kip opened it. He looked like a broken man.

"What happened?" Chandler asked.

"Monica broke up with me," he said, shocked. "I...I told her I loved her, and she broke up with me."

"Oh, shit," Chandler said. "I'm sorry, man." A part of him didn't feel sorry at all.

"I should go talk to her," Phoebe said, excusing herself. Kip stood shell shocked in the kitchen.

"What do I do?" he asked. "I'm crazy about her."

"Give her some time," Chandler suggested. "She might come around."

"She was pretty adamant. I told her Sonny being there meant nothing."

"Sonny was there?!"

"She came to my office. Keep up," Kip commanded.

"What was she doing there?"

"She told me she still loves me, but I want Monica. I told her that! Mon won't believe me."

"She's pretty smart. Are you sure she didn't figure out that you still have feelings for Sonny?" Chandler asked.

"I don't! God, why can't people believe me when I say that!" Kip said angrily. He stormed to his room and slammed the door. Chandler felt a little smug for some reason. It made him happy that Kip didn't just get it all in the end.

...

"I feel horrible," Monica cried. Phoebe patted her hand comfortingly.

"Why did you do it then?" she asked.

"I just know, Phoebs, that he still loves her. Don't ask me how I know. I just do. I don't want to stand in the way of true love if they are meant to be."

"Wow, Mon, that's deep," Phoebe commented. "But he says he's crazy about you."

"Right now he is. What happens after a few years and he realizes he made a big mistake? No. This is for the best," Monica said firmly. "I am not going to change my mind."

"He's really broken up," Phoebe tried.

"He'll get over it."

Phoebe didn't know what else to say. Her friend definitely had her mind made up.

 **New Year's Eve 1992**

Kip couldn't stand it. He and Monica had one more major fight after their breakup where she got really angry at him, and he got really angry back. There was no coming back from it. He couldn't convince her that he wasn't meant to be with Sonny, so he had to let her go. It broke his heart, but he also wanted her to be happy. If not being with him made her happy, then he wanted that, even though it was killing him slowly each day.

"How are you holding up?" Chandler asked. They were at Monica's party, but Kip was staying far from her. He wasn't sure she even knew he was there.

"I think I'm gonna go," Kip replied. He knew that the others were torn between being his friend and sticking with Monica. He had been thinking lately about how he was going to fix that problem.

"See you later," Chandler said as he headed for the door. He ran into Monica on his way.

"Sorry," he apologized. "I'm just leaving."

"Okay," she nodded. She felt awkward around him now. She felt bad that things had ended so badly between them. She had to stick to her guns because it was for the best. She knew it was.

"Happy New Year," Kip said, lingering for a second.

"Happy New Year," she responded. He gave a short nod and then went out the door. Phoebe came over and hugged her tightly as she started to cry.

 **March 1993**

Chandler came home to a bunch of boxes piled in his apartment.

"Hey, whoa," he said, looking around. "Kip?!"

"Yea?" Kip asked, coming out of the bathroom.

"What's going on? What's with the boxes?" Chandler questioned.

"Oh. I'm moving out."

"WHAT?!"

"I think it's for the best. Monica can't stand to be in the same room as me, and I want her to move on. That will happen better if I'm gone."

"But...but...you can't go," Chandler said.

"Buddy, I know we had a great thing going here, but you'll get a new roommate."

Chandler saw the hibachi packed among Kip's things. He pointed to it.

"You're taking it?"

"Is that okay?"

"No! We bought that together!"

"Chandler, I use it more than you do," Kip said. "Have you even touched it?"

Chandler leaned over and placed his hand on it.

"I have now," he stated.

"Man, it's the only other thing I love," Kip went on. "I didn't know it meant that much to you."

"It does," Chandler said stubbornly. He didn't really want it. He just didn't want Kip to leave. He felt that if he made a fuss over the hibachi that Kip would just decide to stay.

"I really need this, Chandler," Kip begged. "It will remind me of you every time I use it. I'll give you your half back."

"No. That's not..." Chandler stopped. "Never mind. Just go and take your stupid hibachi with you." He went out the door without looking back. He didn't realize how much he actually liked living with Kip until Kip decided to leave. What was he going to do now?

...

Carol was back to struggling with deciding to tell Ross. Things had been going well, but now she was back to confusion. The whole Monica and Kip thing didn't help either. Watching both of them be in so much pain made Carol cringe inside. That would be what she did to Ross if she told him. Then again, she couldn't stay like this either. It wasn't fair to herself. Oh, the decisions! She bit her nail nervously. She knew she had to do it soon before she really ended up hurting him.

* * *

 **One more chapter left! Thanks for reading and reviewing :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, before you get started on this chapter, I am going to mention one thing because I get the feeling there will possibly be some comments about it. The pilot of Friends had Carol moving out of Ross's apartment then revealing she was pregnant in the next episode in September 1994. In TOW the Flashback, which occurred in October 1996, they were reflecting back three years earlier, which would be October 1993. This is where Ross finds out Carol is a lesbian and almost sleeps with Phoebe. I'm not sure why they waited a year before she got pregnant, so I wrote a scene in this chapter that might help explain how she got pregnant with Ben almost a year after she told Ross she was a lesbian and went to be with Susan. If it doesn't make sense, oh well lol. It's fanfiction after all. As always, happy reading!**

* * *

 **October 1993**

Kip looked up as the man came to his office. He had moved out of Chandler's apartment seven months ago, and from what he'd heard from Phoebe, he still didn't have a roommate. Apparently, though, he started looking for someone recently. Even though he knew he couldn't stay there, he felt a little sad that Chandler was moving on.

"Hey, man. Do you promote actors?" the man asked.

"Um, unfortunately no," Kip answered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yea."

"I'm really desperate."

"Who are you again?" Kip asked, not remembering the man's name or if he even told him.

"Oh. It's Joey. Joey Tribbiani," Joey said, grinning. "I'm still kind of new to New York. I've been here just over two years. I'm an actor."

"I gathered," Kip nodded. Joey sat across from him and sighed.

"I don't want to go home a failure. I have to make it here. I need more jobs."

"You could always try The Estelle Leonard Talent Agency," Kip suggested.

"Whoa, that's a lot of names," Joey said. "I won't remember that."

"Try," Kip suggested. He could hardly contain his laughter at this clown. Kip had no doubt Joey would forget everything he said to him.

"I also need a place to live. If I don't, I'll be homeless. I'm being evicted," Joey said, worried. Kip tapped his pen on his pad of paper, thinking.

"I know of a place," he finally said.

"You do?"

"Yea," Kip replied. He wrote Chandler's number down and gave it to Joey. "Call him. He's a real good guy. Nice place. Just don't get involved with the girl across the hall."

"Why? Is she not hot?" Joey asked. Kip stared at him. Of all the things to spit out, he said that?

"Just don't, okay?"

"Got it," Joey nodded. Kip didn't want Chandler to lose another roommate for the exact same reason Kip left. He knew the guy was a bit fragile right now.

 **A Few Days Later**

Kip was walking on the street when he saw Carol and another woman laughing. The way Carol was touching her and the woman was responding made Kip stop in his tracks. He watched, puzzled. Then he understood, and it surprised him. When the other woman got into the cab and left, Kip approached Carol.

"Hey," he said, startling her.

"Oh! Hey," she said. "Long time no see." She looked guilty. She and Ross and the others hadn't made an honest effort to stay his friend. It all just became too awkward after Kip and Monica broke up.

"Yea. So, when did you become a lesbian?" Kip asked.

"Kip!" Carol gasped. She pulled him into the nearest building and stopped in a private area.

"I'm right, aren't I?" Kip asked. The way she touched the other woman was an indicator. She hung her head.

"Yes."

"Does Ross know?"

"Not yet. I don't know how to tell him."

"Carol, you gotta tell him. He deserves to know, and you deserve to be happy. You both do. If you're not into your marriage, you gotta end it."

"I know, I know! I'm scared, Kip," Carol said, chewing on her lip.

"Just think of it as a bandaid," Kip suggested. "Rip it off. Get it over with."

"Okay. I'll tell him tonight."

"There you go."

"I'm sorry things didn't work out with you and Monica," Carol went on.

"You know what? Things happen. Is she happy?"

"She seems to be okay."

"Then I'm happy," Kip nodded. He was glad she wasn't miserable.

"I...I should go," Carol said.

"Okay."

"Take care."

"You too."

...

"You're moving out of Monica's?" Kip asked Phoebe. They were sitting on park bench. Phoebe was the only one who saw him every so often. Kip was okay with this. Phoebe was pretty cool.

"Slowly. She doesn't know."

"But all your stuff is gone?"

"Yea."

"You gotta tell her," Kip said. He felt like a broken record. Why were these guys so bad at telling people the truth?

"I know. I think soon. I'm amazed she hasn't figured it out."

"Why are you moving out anyway? I thought you loved living together?"

"I did. She just got so unbearable after you two broke up. She became obsessed with cleaning. It got her through thinking about you, and it seems to have stuck. There are so many rules, and I break them all in five minutes. If our friendship is going to last, I have to move out," Phoebe finished.

"Fair enough," Kip agreed. Monica was obsessed with cleaning now? She was a little bit before, so he could only imagine what it must look like now.

"I don't think I can see you anymore, Kip," Phoebe said. "It feels like a betrayal to Monica."

"Yea, I know. Thanks for everything, Phoebs."

"I'll miss you."

"And I you."

Phoebe hugged him tightly one last time, and then she was gone. Kip sat there listening to traffic, feeling as though something inside him finally had closure.

 **August 1994**

Carol hated that Ross was still so devastated about her leaving. She was trying to get up the nerve to get the rest of her stuff, but it was hard. One night, she went over there, and he implored her to stay. He got talking about their past and memories and good times and how they loved each other, and before she knew it, they were sleeping together.

"Ross, this can't ever happen again," Carol said, getting dressed. She felt terribly guilty for doing that to Susan, but technically they weren't exclusive. She was going to have that talk with her later that night.

"Just stay," Ross begged. "I'll pretend this all never happened."

"No, Ross. It's over. I...I shouldn't have slept with you, but it happened, and...we need to move on."

"Oh God," Ross started to cry. Carol tried to comfort him, but he was inconsolable. She regretted sleeping with him now. Why had she been so weak?!

"I'm so sorry, Ross. I really am," Carol said, getting up to leave. She felt a piece of her heart break as she walked out of the apartment.

 **September 1994**

Kip was looking at newspapers when a woman in a wedding dress came barreling towards him. She was crying, and she tripped on a crack in the sidewalk. She screamed as she went down, but Kip managed to catch her before she split open her head.

"Whoa there!" he exclaimed, righting her. "Are you all right?"

"Yes! No!" she cried. "Oh, God."

"Are you late for something?" Kip asked, looking at the dress.

"No. I'm running from something," she replied.

"Ah. That's too bad."

"No, no. I just...I can't do it. He shouldn't be with someone who can't do marriage," she explained. "I'm Rachel, by the way."

"Hi, Rachel." Kip listened as she babbled on about Dr. Barry and what all she was giving up. He wasn't sure why she was trying to justify why she was splitting from her own wedding to a perfect stranger.

"And now I'm looking for my old best friend, Monica Geller. You haven't by any chance heard of her have you?"

Kip wanted to laugh out loud. Was this really happening?

"I've met her," he said. He told Rachel where she lived. Whether or not she'd be home, he had no idea. Hopefully Rachel would figure it out from there if she wasn't home. Usually if Mon wasn't home, she was at the bar, which was now a coffee place.

"Thank you so much! Oh, God, you're a life saver!" Rachel cried. She hugged him quickly and then ran off. Kip laughed out loud then. She never even bothered to ask him his name. He started walking when he heard the screeching of tires and saw the cab careening towards him. It's true what they say, he thought. Your life really does flash before your eyes.

...

"Kip?"

He opened his eyes. He hurt all over, but he was alive. At least, he hoped so.

"Kip?"

He turned his head a fraction to see Sonny standing over him. She was in her nurse's uniform and looking at him worriedly.

"Hi," he croaked.

"Thank God," Sonny breathed. "You scared us."

"Us?"

"The other staff. You weren't responding to resuscitation well."

"I'm still alive then?"

"Yes. You're in the hospital."

"And you're taking care of me," he managed to smile. She smiled back before reaching out to touch his cheek gingerly.

"I always want to take care of you, if you want me to," she finished. She had heard about him and Monica breaking up. She had waited to talk to him, but fate had intervened.

Kip looked back at her realizing that when he almost died, she was who came into his mind, not Monica. All their memories together flashed in his mind, and he knew that Monica had been right. He still loved Sonny. He felt really foolish now for trying to prove otherwise.

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny," he smiled, using his old way of saying her name. "Of course I want you to." Sonny just smiled, holding his hand in hers.

 **January 1995**

"Whoa, Kip?!" Chandler exclaimed. Kip and Sonny stopped walking to see Chandler coming towards them.

"Hey!" Kip cried. "How the hell are ya?"

"I'm well. You look good," Chandler said, nodding. Sonny smiled at him.

"I am. We are. It's been a long time, man," Kip said.

"You got married," Chandler said.

"We did."

"Wow."

"Yea. Hey, can you not tell Monica? I don't want to hurt her even more," Kip said.

"Uh yea, sure," Chandler agreed. Monica had been right after all. Kip and Sonny belonged together. Of course he would tell her eventually. He didn't mention to Kip that Monica and Phoebe were currently fighting over an unconscious guy in the hospital. He wanted Kip to think Monica was doing well.

"It was good seeing you," Kip said, shaking Chandler's hand.

"You too."

"We're moving to New Jersey, so this might be the last time I see you," Kip said.

"Oh. Okay. Well, best of luck to you," Chandler told him. The fact that Kip had run off and gotten married still burned in his mind. He was going to be thinking about that for a while. It also still bothered him about the whole hibachi thing. Some things just never went away.

"Take care," Kip smiled. He took Sonny's hand, and then they were gone, melting into the crowd.

 **May 1997**

Chandler was heading to his office when he squinted at the figure standing on the street. Could it be?

"Kip?" he called. Kip turned and grinned.

"Hey!"

"Hey! I thought you were in Jersey?" Chandler asked.

"Oh, I am. I'm just here for a conference," Kip replied. "How the hell are ya?"

"I'm good!" Chandler answered. He didn't mention the whole Janice fiasco or the fact that Monica had made fun of the idea of being his girlfriend.

"How's, uh, Monica? Is she married yet?" Kip asked.

"No. Still single."

"Ah. Well, I'm sure she'll find someone eventually."

"I was trying to convince her to date me," Chandler blurted out. Then he wondered why the hell he even said that.

"Really?" Kip said. "Wow. Well hey, you guys always did have a special bond with your jokes and weird games."

"I don't think she'd ever really be into me," Chandler backtracked. "I'm just kidding around with her."

"Chandler," Kip said seriously. "If you want her, go get her. That's all I'm going to say."

"Yea, well, I doubt that will ever happen," Chandler laughed nervously. "I mean come on, it's Monica. She deserves better."

Kip didn't say anything. He just shook his head.

"I have to get to my meeting, but it was great seeing you," he said, shaking Chandler's hand.

"You too."

"Good luck," Kip winked.

"Oh, no," Chandler started, but Kip moved forward without looking back. Chandler wondered if Kip had a point. Should he go get her? Nah. It would be so stupid anyway. It would never work.

 **May 1998**

Chandler was lying in his hotel bed and wondering what the hell had just happened. He felt Monica beside him shifting awkwardly. He turned his face to look at her. She was blushing.

"Wow," she said.

"Yea," he agreed.

"We did that," she went on. He nodded.

"We did."

"Is this the part where I awkwardly crawl out of bed and pretend this never happened?" she asked. Chandler's heart skipped a beat. He did not want that at all. As he looked at her, he reflected on what Kip had said a year ago.

 _"If you want her, go get her."_

Well, he hadn't exactly, but Monica had come to him. Did that mean something? They had been close all night during the rehearsal dinner, though. Had he sent her signals? Had he gone after her without realizing it? This whole thing was still confusing him.

"What?" Monica asked.

"I just...you're so beautiful," Chandler finished. She smiled shyly.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"I don't want to pretend this never happened," Chandler went on quickly.

"No?"

"No."

"I don't want to either," Monica admitted.

"Okay, well, maybe we shouldn't let on to the others right now because of the whole Ross fiasco going on right now," Chandler suggested.

"That's a good idea. We don't want them worrying about another Kip mess either," Monica said.

"Right," Chandler nodded. She winced.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought him up."

"No! It's okay. I think...I think he'd be proud of us," Chandler told her. She cocked her head.

"How so?"

"I dunno. He just seemed to know we had a connection," Chandler said sheepishly.

"He knew about us?" Monica asked, incredulous.

"I think so, yea. Before we even knew," Chandler answered. It was possible. Kip was always the type to pay close attention to things. Maybe he'd held on to his feelings for Sonny because he always knew Monica wasn't right for him, that she was meant to be with Chandler.

"Wow. I...I don't know what to think," Monica said, frowning.

"You know what? Don't think at all," Chandler advised. "In fact, I'm gonna help you stop thinking." He leaned in to kiss her again, and she let him. He melted into her, and he lost his thoughts as he and Monica carried on with their movements. This was what he'd been waiting for, and it was finally happening. Nothing could ever ruin his happiness. There might be some twists and turns in the road ahead, but Chandler was fairly confident that eventually he was gonna marry this girl. It was fate.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Yes, I left out Rachel's appearance in 1993. I wanted her to meet Kip in 1994 instead. Also, the part where Chandler runs into Kip freshly married is right before the episode where he tells Joey about the hibachi and Kip running off to get married. I'm sure you caught that, though ;)**

 **Thanks again! Until next time :)**


End file.
